


Delusion

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Romantic Angst, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Донхёк боится спать и боится бодрствовать, а ещё, что кто-то когда-то сможет увидеть, какие монстры живут в его голове.Для Марка копание в чужих разумах - каждодневная работа.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание!   
> Я старалась как можно лучше проработать матчасть, но понятное дело, что я не агент фбр и не психиатр, так что могут быть какие-то ошибки. За них прошу прощения.   
> Также попрошу учесть, что действия работы происходят в США, поэтому в сюжете будет много омп и ожп с не корейскими именами.   
> Приятного прочтения~

Холодная темнота.

Это первое, что видит Донхёк. Хотя тут больше подойдёт чувствует. Вокруг пустота, чёрная и безнадёжная, она выпивает твои эмоции и чувства, всю твою душу.

Донхёк ежится и чувствует, как мурашки бегут по коже. Неприятно, почти страшно. Внутри поднимается волна паники и Донхёк сильно впивается ногтями в руку. Боль отрезвляет, боль помогает. Ненормальные способы бороться с ненормальным.

Где-то впереди загорается вспышка света и парень наконец-то понимает, где он на этот раз. Какой-то коридор, может лабиринт. Грязные стены с облупленной краской и мигающие тусклые лампы. Донхёк чувствует как бешено бьётся сердце, словно птица в клетке и выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться.

Парень оборачивается, но понимает, что конца не видно, как и начала. Поэтому, он делает несколько осторожных шагов вперёд. Кто знает, что в этот раз будет у него на пути? Потому нужно быть осмотрительным.

Никогда нельзя предугадать, куда он попадёт. Это словно лотерея, где может повезти, а может и нет. Сегодня попался явно не самый удачный вариант.

Хуже всего — реальность происходящего. Когда страх под кожей — настоящий и кровь на руках — тоже. Чудовища под кроватью живые, а Донхёк заперт в этом чёртовом мире.

Каждый раз одно и тоже.

Свет снова мигает, парень проводит языком по сухим губам и вдруг слышит сзади шаркающий звук. Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, что это за звук. Ему в принципе не нужно знать, кто стоит у него за спиной. Это только замедлит его, словно цепями привяжет к месту. Страх может замедлить или ускорить, но смотреть в лицо своему чудовищу — не лучшая идея.

Вместо этого, Донхёк срывается на бег. Быстрый, бездумный. Так убегает антилопа от волка. Так убегают те, что боятся смерти.

Спертый воздух давит на лёгкие, коридор всё никак не кончается, а топот за спиной не стихает.

Донхёк бежит от своего кошмара, боясь увидеть его глазами.

Перед глазами всё плывет, он несколько раз спотыкается, падая на землю и сбивая коленки с ладонями в кровь.

Бежать, бежать, бежать и ни за что не останавливаться.

Поворот за поворотом, Донхёк устал их считать.

А есть ли смысл убегать? Что, если выхода нет?

«Куда ты бежишь?»

Куда угодно.

«Ты же знаешь, что не можешь убежать от меня».

Шипящий голос, казалось, звучал в его голове и от этого хотелось биться о стену. И плевать на боль, главное, чтобы насмешливый голос заткнулся.

Желательно навсегда, но Донхёк с горечью понимает, что это непозволительная роскошь.

Он будет мучить его так долго, как только возможно. Пощады не будет.

Впереди мелькает квадрат света, и Донхёк с облегчением понимает, что это выход. Облегчением секундным, ведь ничего не закончится, даже если он выбежит наружу.

Парень ускоряется, хотя сил почти не осталось, и через несколько мгновений вдыхает свежий ночной воздух. Он на крыше. На чёртовой крыше чёртовой высотки. Донхёк добегает до края и видит город под ногами. Сотни огней и абсолютно отсутствие людей. Здесь нет жизни, здесь нет ничего человеческого.

Это его персональный кошмар.

Донхёк нервно оглядывается и видит, как фигура в чёрном выбегает на крышу. Чудовище победно расправляет плечи и медленно шагает вперёд. Донхёк уже проиграл. В самом начале он знал, что конец будет таким же, как и сотни других.

Спасения — нет.

Парень испуганно пятится и едва не ступает за край. Между ними считанные метры, когда вдруг Донхек слышит спокойный голос:

— Ты снова собираешься сдаться? — Тэн выглядит, как всегда, слишком спокойным. Конечно, он же просто наблюдатель. Ему нечего бояться, он часть этого мира. Один из немногих жителей. Неживых.

«А ты снова собираешься просто смотреть?» Хочется крикнуть прямо в чужое, до ужаса безучастное, лицо. Но, вместо этого, Донхёк жалостно выдавливает:

— Я просто не могу…

Чёрная фигура вдруг превращается в сплошное пламя, стена которого заключает Донхёка в пылающую клетку.

Тэн склоняет голову, светлая чёлка спадает на лоб, а в зрачках отражается рыжая смерть.

— Ты можешь это преодолеть. Ты должен.

Огонь подступается всё ближе, Донхёк балансирует на самом краю. Дальше отступать некуда. Он дрожит то ли от холода, то ли от страха, а на щеках чувствует позорную влагу.

— Я не могу, — хрипит Ли сдавлено и прикрывает глаза. Тэн внимательно смотрит на него.

— Слабак, — холодно произносит он и разворачивается.

В следующую секунду Донхёк делает шаг назад и, расставив широко руки, летит в пустоту.

…///…

Донхёк резко распахивает глаза, возвращаясь в реальность. В висках стучит, дышать сложно, и чувство, что он задыхается, не покидает даже спустя пару минут. Ему всё ещё хочется бежать, драться и спасаться.

От собственного сознания не убежишь.

Наконец-то он полностью приходит в себя, все чувства возвращаются. Вся постель снова мокрая от пота, Донхёк морщится и медленно поднимается с кровати.

Он устал. Бесконечно сильно, потому что живёт двумя жизнями. Сон и реальность, оба мира вытягивают из него энергию, в каждом из них Донхёк боится потеряться. Он в принципе боится потеряться. Просто однажды не увидеть разницы, не понять: он спит или бодрствует.

За окном — серый рассвет и примерно также Донхёк себя чувствует внутри. Парень шагает в душ и врубает самую холодную воду.

Он жив.

Каждый день — испытание.

Каждая ночь — игра на выживание.

Донхёк уже давно не уверен, что, погибнув в кошмарах, он останется жив в реальности.

Холодные струи воды помогают немного привести себя в порядок, смывают липкий пот и неприятные ощущения.

Он до сих пор чувствует жар огня на коже. Донхёк прижимается лбом к плитке и опускает веки.

Его не может спасти ни одна душа в мире, а сам себе помочь он просто не способен. Возможно, Тэн прав, возможно, он слабак.

Сложно оценивать важность проблем, с которыми живёшь всю жизнь. Это давно стало нормой. Рутиной.

Донхёк переодевается в чистую одежду, машинально включает телевизор и также машинально готовит завтрак. Дешёвые хлопья, холодное молоко — у него явно не в приоритетах забота о себе.

На самом деле, Донхёк даже не знает, что у него в приоритетах.

Диктор в ящике что-то серьёзно рассказывает, а для Донхёка это всё лишь шум. Кажется, что отчётливо он может слышать только голоса в своей голове.

Парень отправляет в рот очередную ложку завтрака и задумчиво пережёвывает.

Интересно, это когда-нибудь прекратится? Возможно, после его смерти.

Из невесёлых мыслей его вырывает звонок, Донхёк откладывает ложку и принимает вызов.

«Донхёк», — звучит устало на том конце. — «Я отправил тебе адрес, приезжай».

Ли кидает холодное «хорошо» и завершает звонок.

Новый день — новый труп.

Донхёк доедает завтрак и выключает телевизор. Потом обходит квартиру, проверяя — выключил ли он все приборы с розеток и, подавляя желание проверить это повторно, выходит из дома.

Через пол часа он прибывает на какой-то заброшенный склад. Команду видно издалека: жёлтые ленты, много машин и офицеров. Донхёк вздыхает и паркуется. Выходит из машины, ёжится от прохладного, совсем не летнего, ветра и шагает к месту преступления. Привычным жестом показывает своё удостоверение, проходит под лентой и находит взглядом Ренджуна.

— Выглядишь паршиво, — комментирует китаец и Донхёк хмыкает. Чувствует он себя также.

— Я всегда выгляжу паршиво, давай к делу, — Хуан пожимает плечами и заходит внутрь склада, Ли следует за ним.

Там уже работала команда криминалистов, но, как только подходит Донхёк, они расходятся, давая ему больше пространства. Донхёк даже не спрашивает не трогали ли они ничего, потому что знает: не трогали. Они работают вместе не первый день.

Донхёк хмурится и рассматривает жертву перед собой. Молодая девушка, с длинными красивыми волосами и пухлыми губами. Наверняка была настоящей красоткой, пока кто-то над ней так не поиздевался. Первое, что бросается в глаза: у девушки были вырезаны глазные яблоки.

Тело было посажено на стул, ноги туго связаны верёвкой. Рук не было. Она была совершенно голой и на теле виднелись множество порезов, что с далека походили на узоры.

— Ей отрезали язык, — добавляет хмуро Ренджун и Донхёк мрачно заключает:

— Агрессивно, но небрежно, — Хуан бросает на него вопросительный взгляд, но Ли полностью его игнорирует. Он подходит ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть труп.

— Ева Фландс, 20 лет, студентка, — сообщает Ренджун и подает Донхёку перчатки.

— Следы сексуального насилия? — интересуется парень, не глядя на коллегу.

— Нету. Даже особых следов борьбы не обнаружено. Только от верёвок.

— Возможно, её накачали чем-то.

Донхёк прищуривается. Убийца явно не воспринимал своё убийство как искусство или эстетику. Это не убийство ради убийства. Это ненависть, обида. Увечья нанесённые неаккуратно. В убийстве не рациональность — чистые эмоции.

— Это что-то личное. Кто-то ей знакомый, парень, брат, отец, возможно бывшая парня, — выдыхает Донхёк.

Ренджун хмурится и делает заметки в блокноте.

Убийца не делал из тела экспонат, но определённо хотел что-то сказать.

Но что? И что важнее — кому?

— Что нам говорят нанесённые травмы? Глаза, язык, руки, ноги. Это похоже на… — Ли на секунду задумываться, — предостережение? «Не смотри, не говори, не трогай». Возможно, это оно.

— Но для кого? — недоумённо спрашивает Хуан и Донхёк пожимает плечами.

— Я не знаю. Больше смогу сказать после детальной экспертизы. Что по возможным подозреваемым? — Ренджун шуршит бумагами и сообщает:

— Родители, брат и психиатр. Это всё, что нам пока известно. Я беру брата, Суён — родителей, — китаец поднимает взгляд и слегка улыбается. — На тебе психиатр.

Донхек прожигает его взглядом ненависти. Они ведь знают. Знают его нелюбовь к врачам и тем более психиатрам и всё равно дали ему этого подозреваемого. Настроение падает всё ниже, Донхёк раздражённо поджимает губы, чтобы случайно не нагрубить.

— Не злись, ты просто поздно приехал, — весело говорит подошедшая Суен и протягивает Ли кофе. Она бросает взгляд на тело и ёжится. — Какой псих мог так поступить с девушкой?

Донхёк отпивает кофе и на вопрос не отвечает. Возможно, не знает ответа, возможно, не хочет знать.

Он хватает адрес подозреваемого, все нужные материалы и, не попрощавшись, уходит.

…///…

Донхёк несколько раз проверяет: правильно ли он приехал и вздохнув стучится в дверь. Он ненавидит психиатров. Вообще врачей. Оставлять подобного подозреваемого ему было крайне подло.

Ему открывает приятная рыжеволосая девушка. Она мягко улыбается и интересуется:

— Добрый день, чем я могу помочь? — Донхёк показывает ей удостоверение.

— Могу я увидеть доктора Ли? — улыбка на чужом лице пропадает, на смену приходит беспокойство. Девушка без лишних вопросов кивает и пропускает Донхёка внутрь.

— У него ещё сеанс, подождите буквально пять минут, — говорит секретарша и Донхёк кивает, садясь на мягкий диван.

Ровно через пять минут дверь открывается и из кабинета выходит молодая женщина, а следом, видимо, сам доктор Ли. Увидев Донхёка, он приподнимает брови и натянув лёгкую улыбку интересуется:

— У нас гости? — Рейчел подрывается с места.

— Доктор Ли, это…

Донхёк перебивает ее, поднимаясь и показывая психиатру удостоверение.

— Специальный агент Ли Донхёк. Мы можем поговорить?

Доктор кивает и пропускает Ли внутрь. Донхёк заинтересовано оглядывается. Кабинет очень подходил своему хозяину. Марк Ли был высоким и опрятным, на нём был явно дорогой костюм приятного тёмно-синего цвета, а волосы были уложены просто, но со вкусом.

Кабинет был похожим на него: аккуратный, но со стилем. Донхёк вдруг видит на чужом столе свечи и тут же замирает. Словно невидимая стена останавливает его и невозможно сделать и шага. Парень чувствует, как тело цепенеет и он не может смотреть ни на что другое, кроме весело пляшущих огоньков. Марк прищуривается, наблюдая за агентом.

— Вы что-то имеете против ароматических свечей? — Донхек дёргается и нервно прячет руки в карманы старой куртки.

— Да, у меня аллергия на лаванду, — доктор хмыкает, подходит к столу и тушит свечи.

— Врёте, — Донхёк вспыхивает возмущением.

— Прошу прощения, не могли бы вы, доктор, не испытывать на мне свои знания? — они несколько секунд молча смотрят друг другу в глаза, после Марк кивает и садится в кресло, жестом предлагая сделать тоже самое. Донхёк любезно игнорирует предложение и достаёт фотографии. — Вашу пациентку, Еву Фландс, было жестоко убито в пятницу вечером.

Доктор бледнеет и судорожно вдыхает, когда Донхёк протягивает ему фото.

— Господи… — выдыхает он и прикрывает глаза, потирая переносицу.

— Вы были знакомы? — интересуется Донхёк и Марк мотает головой, поднимая взгляд обратно на агента.

— У нас были только профессиональные отношения. Она лечилась от депрессии. Невинная девушка, разве была причина её убивать?

Донхёк вздыхает. Причина, причина, причина.

Жизни не нужна причина, чтобы заставить человека страдать. К сожалению, Донхёк знает это на собственном опыте. Нет понятия «заслужил», лишь несправедливая случайность. Не то место, не то время.

Причины нет.

Но объяснять это незнакомому человеку, конечно, не было смысла, поэтому, Донхёк продолжает выполнять свою работу.

— Что вы делали в пятницу вечером, доктор?

Марк в ту же секунду мрачнеет. Он расправляет плечи, словно желая защититься и оскорблённо спрашивает.

— Вы думаете, это я ее убил?!

Ли едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Каждый раз одно и тоже, неужели людям так сложно просто ответить на вопрос? Какая разница, что думает Донхёк, если его обязанность спросить нужные вопросы. Чёрт бы побрал всех людей разом.

— Доктор, ответьте на вопрос, — цедит Донхёк и Марк недовольно откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Камеры здесь засняли, как я выходил после работы, камеры у моего дома — мой приезд домой. Можете сверить время потраченное на дорогу, — Донхёк кивает.

— Я возьму все записи из ваших камер.

— Конечно.

Агент делает пару заметок в телефоне и снова возвращается к вопросам.

— Доктор Ли, не говорила ли вам чего-то Ева, что могло бы нам помочь в расследовании?

Тот мотает головой и Донхёк понимает, что больше он ничего не узнает. Доктор чист, или крайне старательно таким кажется.

Парень подавляет вздох и направляется к выходу.

— Спасибо, доктор…

— Донхёк, — окликает его Марк и агент оборачивается, видя притворно мягкое выражение лица, — смените успокоительные, эти делают вас слишком нервным.

Лицо Ли искажает злость и он, не попрощавшись, громко хлопает дверью.

Из кабинета Марка Ли Донхёк выходит крайне раздражённым. Какого хрена этот докторишка решил устроить ему сеанс психоанализа?! Это злило и пробуждало стойкое желание врезать по его самодовольной роже.

— Хотите чаю? — улыбчиво интересуется секретарша и агент бросает на неё колкий взгляд.

— Спасибо, но я спешу, — выплёвывает Ли и выбегает на улицу.

Донхёк, тяжело дыша, быстро шагал к машине, мысленно убивая чёртового психиатра. Какое право он вообще имел лезть в его голову?

Вдруг он слышит рядом девичий смех.

— А докторишка то хорош, — хихикает милая блондинка, идущая рядом, — расскусил тебя за пару минут!

— Йерим, исчезни! — рявкает мрачно Донхёк и с раздражением наблюдает, как на него оборачиваются прохожие. Неужели, они никогда не видели, как человек говорит сам с собой?! Бесит.

Блондинка наигранно изобразила обиженный вид и игриво проскочила вперёд, улыбаясь Донхёку в лицо. На ней было всё тоже цветочное платье, что и тогда. Что и всегда. Каждый раз одно и тоже. Она не меняется. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, она всё та же Йерим, она говорит одинаково, смеётся и ходит. Йерим словно статуя — века проходят для неё без изменений. Иногда Донхёк хочет также. Быть тенью, которой не больно и не страшно. К сожалению, он живой. К сожалению, он чувствует.

— Ты не можешь вечно убегать от проблем, — как-то слишком серьёзно для своего поведения говорит девушка. В тот момент она походила на Тэна и за это хотелось её ударить. Донхёк не любил лекции и не любил призывы к его смелости. Он не такой. Он слабак.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим.

Донхёку не нужно читать морали, Донхёк — уже не ребёнок.

Парень оборачивается, чтобы ещё как-то нагрубить Йерим, но та уже бесследно исчезла. Донхёк тяжело вздыхает и садится в машину.

Ему предстоит ещё много работы впереди.


	2. Chapter 2

Это был не сон. Скорее некое пространство между. Где-то на грани. Вокруг — лишь белизна без конца и начала. В этом месте нет времени и нет пространства. Здесь, по факту, нет ничего, даже самого Донхёка.

Он сидел на неудобном стуле и чувствовал, как по телу течёт чистая усталость. Хотелось закрыть глаза, позволить темноте утянуть себя, взять верх. Неважно, что дальше — Донхёк измотан. У него не было сил идти дальше. Йерим, что сидела напротив, осуждающе хмурится.

— Ты не можешь уснуть сейчас, — Донхёк поднимает на неё мутный взгляд. Перед глазами всё плыло.

— Мне нужно отдохнуть, — некая злость проскакивает на её лице.

— Донхёк, ты не сможешь там отдохнуть! Просыпайся, сейчас же!

Он знает. Где-то в глубине сознания он понимает, что, уснув, ему придётся столкнуться с новыми испытаниями, но никак не отдыхать. И тем не менее, веки тяжелели с каждой секундой всё больше.

Девушка вскакивает на ноги и, подойдя к Ли, хватает руками его лицо. Её длинные светлые волосы щекочут его кожу, а светло-голубые глаза, казалось, смотрят прямо в душу.

— Проснись, Хёк. Пожалуйста, — она прижимается лбом к лбу парня и шепчет совсем тихо: — Просыпайся.

Парень распахивает глаза и чувствует чужую руку на своем плече.

— Донхёк, просыпайся! — лицо Ренджуна перед ним выглядит устало, но он тормошит Ли и протягивает непонятно какой по счету стакан кофе. Донхёк благодарно кивает.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он и отпивает горький напиток. Парень откидывается на спинку стула и вздыхает. Он едва не уснул. Йери была права: не стоит засыпать на работе. Когда Донхёк спит — он уязвим. Показывать это посторонним непозволительная роскошь.

За окном уже темно и они весь день копаются в информации, чтобы найти хоть какие-то зацепки. Пока не нашли ничего ценного.

Донхёк потирает ноющие от напряжения глаза и спрашивает себя, что он здесь делает, будучи настолько неработоспособным. Суён выходит к магнитной доске, на которой прикреплены все фотографии и прочие заметки, медленно обводит их взглядом в который раз и вздыхает.

— Ребят, я знаю, что вы устали, но давайте ещё раз проговорим, что мы знаем. Ева страдала депрессией, по словам родителей не имела друзей. Училась хорошо, в университете её мало кто знает, потому что она была тихой и незаметной. Мотива у родителей и брата не было, все указывает на их замечательные отношения, — выражение её лица на секунду становится грустным. Её работой было сказать родителям о смерти их ребёнка и это, пожалуй, было самым паршивым в их работе. Все эти измученные, изломанные люди убитые горем, слёзы и проклятия в спину и кошмары после. Терять близких всегда тяжело, но не легче сообщать о таких потерях.

Суён мотает головой и продолжает: — Донхёк, что с психиатром? — парень пожимает плечами.

— Он элитный доктор, у него хорошая репутация. Скорее всего, у них действительно были лишь отношения — доктор-пациент. У него нет мотива её убивать, — Пак кивает, прищуривается, глядя на доску.

— Итого, нашу серую мышку убили в пятницу вечером, после сеанса с психиатром. Она возвращалась домой, камеры уловили, как она садилась в неизвестную машину с поддельными номерами. Её нашли в понедельник утром, на заброшенном складе, — девушка устало проводит рукой по лицу. — Ни мотива, ни подозреваемого. Мы в чёртовом тупике.

— Все травмы на её теле были нанесены при жизни, — задумчиво говорит Донхёк, — нам нужно искать какой-то конфликт. Что-то, за что её могли так сильно наказать.

Они все почти в унисон вздыхают и задумываются.

В кабинет заходит помощник, улыбается немного вымученно и ставит на стол огромную коробку.

— Это личные вещи Фландс, — Донхёк кивает благодарно и открывает коробку, доставая оттуда предметы. Тетради, фото, книги…

— Здесь личный дневник! — почти ликующе восклицает Ли и устраивается поудобнее с небольшим блокнот на стуле. Личный дневник скажет им намного больше, чем родители. Здесь будут тайны и важные события. Здесь будут зацепки.

Донхёк медленно вчитывался в строчки и с каждой страницей всё больше хмурится.

— Какого чёрта … — выдыхает Ли и Ренджун заинтересовано оборачивается на него.

— Что там?

Донхёк начал быстро переворачивать страницы, в поисках последней записи. Утро пятницы.

Донхёк читает написанный неровным почерком абзац и сжимает челюсти. Он яростно отбрасывает дневник и хватает куртку.

— Я его прикончу! — рявкает Ли и Суён непонимающе бросается ему вслед.

— Эй, ты куда?!

Ренджун хватает дневник, пробегается глазами по последней страничке и охает. Он разворачивается и кричит коллеге вслед:

— Не делай глупостей, Хёк!

Суён переглядывается с Хуаном и устало хватает пиджак.

— Я домой, на сегодня хватит.

Ренджун провожает взглядом пустой коридор, по которому убежал Донхёк, кивает, и тоже начинает собираться.

Донхёк ведёт машину в крайне злом состоянии. Ему плевать на нормы приличия и на поздний час. Ему не плевать на то, что Марк умолчал важную информацию. Он не имел права. Он нагло врал агенту в лицо. При желании, Донхёк бы пожаловался на него. Парень сжимает челюсти и зло бьёт руль ладонью.

Ли приезжает к дому доктора где-то за полчаса, неаккуратно паркуется, заезжая на ровный газон и громко хлопает дверцей.

Не делай глупостей, так?

Донхёк скалиться и громко стучит в дорогую деревянную дверь. Потом долго нажимает на звонок и снова стучит. Через пару минут, ему открывает обескураженный Марк.

— Какого чёрта, ты не сказал, что она была влюблена в тебя?! — кричит Донхёк прямо доктору в лицо. Марк в замешательстве замирает в дверном проёме. Никаких костюмов и укладок, только тонкие круглые очки и серая толстовка. Но одно остаётся прежним: его чёртово спокойствие. На чужом лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, тогда как Донхёк едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать драку.

Марк дожидается, пока Хёк прекратит выглядеть, как прямая угроза его здоровью и невозмутимо говорит:

— Зайдёшь?

Это почему-то немного успокаивает его злость, и Донхёк, тяжело вздохнув, кивает. Он проходит внутрь и даже не удивляется богатому интерьеру. Они встречались всего раз, но с первой секунды понятно, что доктор любит дорогие вещи. Очевидно, что денег у него на них хватает.

Донхёк скользит взглядом по многочисленным картинам на стенах и фыркает. Марк, успешно проигнорировав неоднозначную реакцию на его дом, проводит агента на кухню и любезно предлагает:

— Чай? Кофе? — Донхёк соглашается на чашку кофе и Марк не спеша делает неожиданному гостю напиток. Когда он ставит одну чашку перед Донхёком, тот приподнимает брови.

— Ты не будешь? — Марк натягивает лёгкую улыбку.

— Я не пью кофе. У меня просто всегда есть баночка хорошего для гостей. Даже для нежданных.

Донхёк фыркает. Марк намекает на его бесцеремонный визит, но Ли едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать, что визит Марка в его голову был таким же. Ненужным, грубым и совершенным явно без разрешения.

Донхёк отпивает горячий напиток и понимает, что по сравнению с тем, что он пьёт из бумажных стаканов на работе, этот кофе был действительно хорошим.

Доктор внезапно становится немного нервным и принимается вытирать и без того чистый стол, а потом и вовсе выдает:

— А ты знал, что язык хамелеона вдвое длиннее его тела?

Донхёк едва не давится кофе и поднимает удивлённый взгляд на психиатра.

— Прости? — Марк выдавливает неловкую улыбку.

— Я начинаю говорить рандомные факты, когда не знаю, как начать разговор.

Агент удивлённо хлопает ресницами, потом с издёвкой интересуется:

— И как, помогает? — Не дав Марку ответить, он добавляет, но уже намного серьёзнее: — Давай к делу, Марк. Почему ты не сказал мне, что она была в тебя влюблена и призналась?

Ли замирает. Кажется, немного бледнеет и нервно снимает очки. Протирает стёкла тканью толстовки, надевает обратно и как-то виновато опускает голову. Хёку в тот момент он напоминает щенка, что разбил дорогой сервиз и получил выговор от хозяйки.

— Я не думал, что это важно… — тихо говорит Марк и Донхёк едва сдерживается, чтобы снова не сорваться на крик. Вместо этого, он вдыхает воздух и, как можно спокойнее, сообщает:

— Это важно, Марк. Рассказывай.

Доктор вздыхает и раскрывает, казалось бы, трогательную историю. Хотя, возможно она действительно была таковой, но не для Хёка. Для него это всё — глупо.

Ева влюбилась в своего психиатра потому, что это единственный мужчина, который обращал на неё внимание, кроме брата и отца. Даже если для Марка это была лишь работа и элементарная вежливость. Хорошее отношение и забота вскружили ей голову.

— Я видел её чувства, — мрачно говорит Ли, — но, когда она призналась, я не мог ответить ей взаимностью. Разве это влияет на расследование? — Донхёк пожимает плечами.

— Возможно, нам стоит искать убийцу в твоём окружении. Или это ты.

На чужом лице, впервые за всё время знакомства, появилась злость. Марк морщится и резко подрывается с места, заставляя агента вздрогнуть.

— Умоляю, мы уже обсуждали это! Я не виновен, Донхёк! Не-ви-но-вен! — Марк бьёт ладонью по столу и тяжело дышит. Несколько секунд они в полной тишине смотрели друг другу в глаза, после Донхёк, признавая, что возможно был неправ, вздыхает:

— Ладно, я почти верю, что ты не убивал её, — парень получает колкий взгляд и добавляет, — но теперь нам нужно переосмыслить убийство, зная факт связи Евы с тобой.

Марк недовольно морщится на слове «связь» и Донхёк вполне понимает его, но никак иначе это нельзя назвать. Марк связан с убийством Евы Фландс. Хочет он того, или нет.

— Я докажу, что я не убивал её, — говорит уверенно, но уже совершенно спокойно, Ли. Донхёк допивает холодный кофе и поднимается, всё ещё глядя доктору в глаза.

— Если это действительно так, это докажут улики.

Он прощается с Марком и уходит, стараясь не думать, что их разговор был чем-то большим, чем рабочая беседа агента фбр и психиатра. И это касалось не только перехода на «ты».

От их встречи исходила какая-то аура близости и Донхёк не мог отделаться от этого чувства. Оно проникало под кожу и заставляло злиться, и на Марка и на себя и на ситуацию в целом.

Парень мотает головой, пытаясь выбросить все лишние мысли и спешит домой.

…///…

Донхёк выходит из машины до ужаса вымотанным. Всё, чего он хотел — упасть на кровать и уснуть.

Ли подходит к двери дома и замечает рыжее пятно у порога. На лице невольно появляется широкая улыбка. Наверное, эта лёгкая радость — самое искреннее, что было у него за последние несколько дней.

Парень опускается на корточки и начинает гладить мягкую шерсть ярко рыжей кошки.

— Беверли… — Донхёк берёт кошку на руки и прижимает к себе: — Ты вернулась.

Его кошка была как и хозяин — заблудшая душа. Потерянное существо, которое никому не нужно. Они нашли друг друга. Они нуждаются друг в друге.

Донхёк нашёл Бев однажды ночью, когда гулял под холодным ливнем. Возвращаться домой не хотелось, там его ждали лишь кошмары. Рыжее чудо было бездомным и тощим, Ли сразу понял, что они похожи. До ужаса одинокие и избитые несправедливостью жизни. Это и заставило забрать кошку домой.

Они вместе уже несколько лет, а Бев всё никак не привыкнет жить взаперти. Иногда, она пропадает на неопределённое время, но Донхёк знает, что она всегда возвращается. Она не бросит его, кошки — не люди.

Парень заходит внутрь дома и его привычно встречает холодная пустота. Он жил в этом месте уже очень долго, но назвать его родным всё никак не получалось. Возможно дело в том, что Донхёк везде чувствует себя чужим. Впрочем, это не так важно. Вернее, со временем он убедил себя в этом. Время идёт и боль притупляется. Донхёк знает не так много о жизни, но точно то, что время не лечит, только помогает забыть. И в этом, наверное, спасение человека.

Донхёк устало снимает одежду и принимает горячий душ. Даёт Бев немного еды и воды, разогревает себе остатки безвкусной лапши из холодильника. Жуёт еду — на вкус, как резина — и думает о том, что, в последнее время, он слишком эмоционален. Возможно, ему действительно стоит сменить успокоительные.

Закончив свой поздний ужин, парень моет тарелку и шлёпает босыми ступнями в спальню. Беверли верно бежит за ним.

Мягкая подушка и тёплое одеяло — Донхёк мечтает, чтобы однажды сон стал для него чем-то приятным. А пока, это лишь необходимость.

Донхёк прижимает к себе мягкую кошку и закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в царство Морфея.

…///…

Вода. Донхёк открывает глаза в окружении голубой воды и это за секунды вгоняет в панику и заставляет кричать от ужаса. Но голоса не слышно, видно лишь пузырьки воздуха, что покидают его лёгкие. Первый, второй, третий. С каждым из них убегает и частичка его жизни.

Донхёк не может понять куда плыть, чтобы спастись, он дезориентирован. Вода давит на лёгкие, мешает дышать, парень мечется в панике, не зная что делать.

Хаотичные движения и взгляды — вокруг лишь безжизненная синева. В голове миллионы бешеных мыслей и одновременно ни одной полезной.

Донхёк вдруг замечает блик света где-то справа и мозг отчаянно кричит, что это — солнце. Ему ничего не остаётся кроме как поверить и рвануть туда. Кажется, он плывёт бесконечно долго и перед глазами темнеет. Он тонет, чёрт возьми. Ещё один рывок. И ещё один. Донхёк старается не обращать внимание на боль во всём теле и нехватку сил, он борется за выживание.

Это не огонь, всего лишь вода. У него есть шанс.

Последний толчок и парень жадно хватает ртом свежий воздух. Донхёк дышит судорожно и прерывисто, откидывает голову назад и ловит лицом лучи солнца. Он смог.

Открыв глаза, Ли видит перед собой Тэна и почти не удивляется. Тот стоял на берегу, покрытым травой и разными цветами, одетый в лёгкую рубашку и брюки и выглядел более чем умиротворённо, чего не скажешь о Донхёке.

Парень выплёвывает остатки воды и медленно выплывает на берег. Тэн протягивает ему руку, помогая окончательно выбраться из воды.

— Где мы? — выдавливает он и Тэн прищуривается.

— Это ты мне скажи, — мужчина склоняет голову на бок. — Почему мы не в городе? Что так сильно на тебя повлияло?

Донхёк морщится и снимает мокрую рубашку, выжимая её от воды. Если бы он знал. Ему не подвластно собственное сознание. Он просто не может это контролировать.

Донхёк оглядывается. Они в каком-то лесу, вокруг много деревьев, цветов и озеро, в котором он чуть не утонул.

— Это не похоже на кошмар, — выдыхает Ли, несмотря на происшествие ранее. Тэн кивает.

— Верно. А знаешь, на что это похоже? — они встречаются взглядами и Донхёк прилагает усилия, чтобы не задрожать. — На жизнь.

Жизнь. В их городе нет жизни. Там только чудовища и иллюзии. Там нет ничего живее камней.

Донхёк действительно не знает, что повлияло на сегодняшний сон.

Парень надевает обратно сырую рубаху и складывает руки на груди.

— Сегодня мне не нужно ни с кем бороться.

— Ты дал себе выходной, — хитро ухмыляется Тэн и разводит руками, а Донхёк мрачееет.

Он не может это контролировать и Тэн это знает. Издевается только зачем-то. Он должен быть на стороне Донхёка, но так ли это на самом деле?

Они давно знакомы, но едва ли знают друг друга хорошо. Вернее, Донхёк едва ли знает. Тэну известно всё, и даже больше.

Тэн наклоняется и срывает красивый цветок. Рассматривает его так внимательно, будто там заключена тайна вселенной. Осторожно гладит нежные лепестки.

— Ты готов к переменам, Донхёк? — спрашивает мужчина и сжимает бутон в кулаке. Ли хмурится.

— Каким переменам? Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?

Тэн бросает на него взгляд, так и кричащий, что он лишь глупый ребёнок. Донхёк часто получает такие взгляды настолько часто, что начинает верить, будто он действительно ничего не знает о собственном разуме. Может быть, так и есть.

— Ты знаешь, что это невозможно. Я лишь понимаю больше, чем ты.

Донхёк хочет допросить его, узнать всё, что знает Тэн. Но понимает, что не выйдет. Что бы он не делал, всё будет бесполезно.  
Подсознание никогда не даёт ему подсказок. Всё вдруг блекнет и парень чувствует странное, но знакомое чувство пробуждения.

Донхёк просыпается в более менее спокойном состоянии и это не может не радовать. Он вдыхает ночной воздух и зарывается рукой в мягкую шерсть кошки у него под боком. А ещё Донхёк думает. Что-то изменилось в его сознании, но единственное, что изменилось в жизни, это появление Марка.

Но как самоуверенный психиатр, с которым они виделись всего дважды, мог вызвать настолько сильную реакцию его организма? Донхёк размышлял над этим долгие минуты, но всё равно не мог понять.

Возможно, Донхёк неосознанно боится Марка, или если точнее, его способности видеть его. Понимать.

Пожалуй, доктор Ли первый человек, который так быстро заметил, что что-то не так. И кто знает, Донхёку лучше тянуться к Марку, словно к лучу света или же напротив, бежать, как можно скорее?

Кажется, Донхёк снова проваливается в сон, но на этот раз без всяких сновидений.

Его будит телефонный звонок, парень сонно тянется на звук и подносит смартфон к уху, протирая глаза.

— Слушаю.

» — Донхёк, ты видел который час? — голос Ренджуна кажется нервным и это помогает быстрее проснуться. Донхёк садится в постели и хмурится: — Ты проспал, чувак».

— Что произошло, Ренджун? — с неким опасением в голосе спрашивает Ли и слышит тяжёлый вздох:

» — Просто поскорее приезжай на работу».

…///…

Донхёк заходит в отдел со стойким чувством, что что-то пошло не по плану. Вот сейчас он придёт и получит кучу проблем, которые потом нужно будет долго решать. От этого навязчивого ощущения хотелось отмыться в душе, но Ли лишь вдыхает поглубже и открывает стеклянную дверь. Ему тут же хочется закрыть её обратно.

Его встречает Марк Ли со своей любимой улыбкой на лице.

— Доброе утро.

— Блять? — вырывается у агента.

Утро добрым не бывает, если тебя встречает на пороге психиатр. Донхёк чувствует как внутри закипает уже привычная злость и оглядывается. Взглядом находит Ренджуна и тот как-то слишком сочувствующе смотрит на коллегу. Донхёку это не нравится.

Он игнорирует Марка, проходит мимо него и нервно шагает к кабинету босса. Марк спешит за ним. И вот они втроём в одном кабинете: Донхёк, Марк и Ли Тэён.

— О, ты уже пришел! — улыбается начальник. — Вы уже познакомились с доктором Ли?

— Какого хрена он здесь забыл?! — повышает голос Донхёк и действительно желает знать ответ. Улыбка с лица Тэёна исчезает и он начинает говорить тоном, которым обычно говорит мать с капризным ребёнком. За это Донхёку хочется ударить ещё и босса.

— Доктор любезно согласился помочь нам с психологическим портретом преступника. Он теперь работает вместе с нами над делом Евы Фландс.

Донхёк сжимает челюсти и зло поворачивается к Ли. Тот выглядит слишком спокойным и уверенным. В нём ни осталось ни капли той вины и неловкости, что агент видел вчера. Психиатр умеет надевать свои костюмы достаточно хорошо, чтобы люди велись на его поведение.

Донхёк обжигает Марка взглядом ненависти, но тот в ответ лишь хмыкает.

— Тэён, я не буду с ним работать, — цедит Ли.

— Нет, ты будешь, потому что я поставил его к тебе в напарники, — отвечает Тэён тоном не принимающим какие-либо протесты.

Донхёк прищуривается и, резко развернувшись, стремительно шагает к выходу. Обернувшись напоследок, он показывает средний палец (то ли Марку то ли Тэёну, а может быть им обоим) и выплёвывает:

— Да пошёл ты.

Громкий хлопок двери заставляет Марка вздрогнуть.


	3. Chapter 3

Громкий хлопок двери заставляет Марка вздрогнуть.

Он оглядывается на дверь, переводит взгляд на Тэёна. Тот виновато улыбается и садится в кресло, потирая переносицу.

— Прости его за паршивое поведение. Этот засранец всегда такой, но он ценный сотрудник и я не могу уволить его просто из-за вредного характера, — Марк понимающе кивает. Ему тоже приходится работать не с самыми простыми людьми.

Он, в общем то, и не ждал, что Донхёк отреагирует как-то позитивно. Даже больше, доктор ожидал чего-то такого, как и сам Донхёк: агрессивного и взрывоопасного.

Донхёк — бомба, которую не стоит касаться не зная, как правильно это нужно делать. Возможно, Марк даже знает причину такого поведения. Психиатр не ясновидящий, он не читает мысли, лишь замечает то, что не замечают остальные и может сложить это в правильную картину.

Донхёк — чашка, разбитая на мельчайшие осколки. Он боится, что это навсегда, но Марк знает, что если за работу возьмётся терпеливый мастер, её можно заново собрать. Чашка не будет идеальной, но будет целостной.

Марк готов быть мастером, просто Донхёк его боится. И ещё больше он боится этот страх показать, что и выливается в слишком бурную агрессию. Это замкнутый круг и его нельзя разорвать, не выйдя из зоны комфорта.

Ли выходит из кабинета Тэёна с намерением найти Донхёка и попытаться наладить контакт. Его не было на рабочем месте, зато там стоял Ренджун. Какой-то мрачный и в целом напряжённый, Марк улыбается ему, но китаец так и остается хмурый.

— Вам было слышно, как он кричал? — интересуется Ли и Ренджун фыркает.

— Он и здесь ещё ругался, — за секунду он серьёзнеет. — Доктор, я не знаю, зачем вы присоединились к команде, но будьте осторожны с Хёком. Он слишком сломан, чтобы ломать его дальше.

Марк прищуривается и пытается понять, как много знает Хуан и насколько близким другом он является для Донхёка. Не похоже, что тот имеет привычку заводить друзей, но слова Ренджуна говорят о том, что он волнуется. Волнуется искренне и ничего не требуя в ответ, ведь Донхёк просто не может что-то дать. Ему даже для себя не хватает, не говоря уже о других. Ренджун волнуется, а Донхёк просто не верит, что кто-то на самом деле может.

Возможно, ему стоит научиться доверять людям и принимать их помощь. Возведение стен не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Хотя безусловно, что Донхёку кажется, будто это единственный и лучший выход. Оградиться, надеть бронь, чтобы никто больше не смог причинить боль.

Марк знает, что это неправильно, потому что он психиатр.

Донхёк думает, что это правильно, потому что он человек.

— Ты знаешь, что его сломало? — негромко произносит Марк и Ренджун пожимает плечами.

— Даже если бы знал, не сказал бы. Только Донхёк имеет право рассказать тебе.

И он расскажет.

Марк сделает всё, чтобы рассказал. Он готов долго и осторожно подходить к Донхёку с абсолютно разных сторон. Просто потому, что желает помочь.

Марк прикрывает на секунду глаза и собирается с мыслями.

— Куда он мог пойти? Нужно как-нибудь настроить его на работу.

— Загляни на крышу.

Доктор Ли кивает благодарно и не спеша идёт туда, пытаясь продумать каждое слово своей речи. План — это важно. Особенно когда речь идёт о построении настолько хрупких отношений.

Донхёк задумчиво опирается на перегородку между ним и пропастью и держит во рту незажженную сигарету. Летнее солнце играется с его рыжими волосами, создавая эффект, будто у парня на голове горят угли, и Марк на секунду думает, что это иронично.

Он медленно подходит ближе, Донхёк даже не обращает на него внимания. Марк, не удержавшись, достаёт зажигалку, протягивая её агенту.

— Помочь? — тот испуганно шарахается, а потом враждебно прищуривает глаза.

— Придурок, — психиатр виновато улыбается и поднимает руки в мирном жесте. Он окончательно уверен в одной из своих догадок и это разливает по телу приятное чувство победы. Теперь нужно только действовать.

— Прости, — он прячет зажигалку. — Если не куришь, зачем сигарета?

Донхёк смотрит на него хмуро, но потом вздыхает и отвечает неохотно:

— Иногда, это помогает мне успокоится.

Марк приподнимает брови и делает вид, что удивлён.

— Я настолько сильно выбил тебя из колеи? В чём причина?

Вообще, доктор Ли хороший актёр, просто видимо Донхек действительно хороший агент.

Он поворачивается к Марку лицом и презрительно прищуривается.

— Вырубай режим дурачка, доктор. Я больше не поведусь на него, — недовольно морщится Донхёк и выбрасывает пожеванную сигарету. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в тебе мне не нравится.

Марк знает и останавливается не планирует. Он попытается помочь Донхёку, нет уже пытается. Психиатр даже не спрашивает нужно ли это ему, потому что видно, что нужно. Отчаянно и сильно. Потому что ещё чуть-чуть, и Марк уже ничем не сможет помочь. Ещё чуть-чуть, и от Донхёка останется только пепел.

— Но нам нужно работать как-то вместе, — замечает Марк, на что Донхёк пожимает плечами и идёт к выходу с крыши.

— Я умею работать в херовых условиях, Марк. Ты только не пересекай границу.

— Но, Донхёк… — Марку хочется возразить, что пересечение им границы гарантирует то, что Ли останется в своём уме, но тот грубо перебивает его.

— Не смей лезть ко мне в голову, психиатр ты чёртов! — кричит зло Донхёк и в тот момент Марк видит в нём раненого зверя окруженого врагами. Он ужас свой пытается скрыть под злостью. Заставляй других чувствовать страх, чтобы они не видели, как страшно тебе.  
— Ничего из того, что ты там найдёшь тебе не понравится.

Донхёк исчезает за старой железной дверью и Марк провожает его долгим взглядом. А потом не может сдержать смешка. Донхёк ведет себя словно ребёнок. Его нельзя за это винить. Просто он словно ёжик: пытается уколоть, но выходит лишь щекочущие ощущения.

Марк присоединился к расследованию не из-за Евы. Она мертва, мёртвым нельзя помочь. Донхёку — можно. Нужно только найти нужный подход, ключ, что поможет открыть давно закрытую шкатулку со страшной тайной внутри. Донхёк эту тайну старательно прятал, чем и навредил себе. Марк сможет помочь ему.

Доктор Ли оглядывается на солнце, улыбается своим мыслям и спешит вернуться внутрь.

Команда уже работает вовсю: Ренджун смотрит записи видеокамер, Суён копается в бумажках, а Донхёк о чем-то глубоко размышляет, стоя у доски. Марк направляется к нему.

— Ну же, доктор, покажите, на что вы способны, — ухмыляется Донхёк и Марк внимательно рассматривает все записи на доске. Прокручивает полученную информацию и сопоставляет с тем, что знает сам.

— Ева не была конфликтной, я не представляю, чтобы она могла довести человека до такого состояния. Такая работа требует невероятной агрессии, — задумчиво произносит психиатр, потирая подбородок.

— Или сумасшедствия, — добавляет Донхёк и Ли согласно кивает.

— Ты уверен, что это было намеренное убийство конкретно Евы? Что если это просто какой-то псих, что выбрал её из толпы?

Донхёк несколько мгновений молчит. Марк понимает почему агент выстроил такую теорию и он с ней, в целом, согласен. Но, к сожалению, жизнь часто действует против теории. Целая цепочка случайностей и реакций — их нельзя предугадать или выстроить логически. Они просто есть и это нужно учитывать.

— Возможно я действительно ошибся и нам нужно искать какого-то психопата из подворотни, — неохотно соглашается Донхёк и Марк широко улыбается.

— Если это так, то я узнаю это прямо сегодня, — Ли хмурится и складывает руки на груди.

— Что бы ты не задумал, я иду с тобой, — отрезает Ли и тут же поспешно добавляет: — Не хочу разгребать кучу проблем, которые ты создашь.

Марк едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. Это он то создаёт проблемы? Ну и ну.

Доктор лишь позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку и кивает. Вдруг Суён с места недовольно бурчит:

— Блин, что за запах странный? У кого что горит? — Марк замирает, резко поднимает взгляд на Донхёка и видит каким бледным он становится за секунды. Ли распахивает глаза, расширенные зрачки делают радужки пугающе чёрными. Испуганный взгляд бегает по комнате в поисках огня, парень трясётся и впивается ногтями в дрожащие ладони едва не до крови. Марк понимает, что у него началась паническая атака.

Доктор подходит совсем близко и осторожно берёт чужое лицо в руки. Мягко сжимает и заставляет Донхёка посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Донхёк! Донхёк, послушай меня! — он старался говорить быстро, но спокойно и чётко, так, чтобы Ли понял все инструкции. — Донхёк, всё хорошо, здесь нет огня, Донхёк, дыши глубоко!

Донхёк хватается за руку Марку и до боли её сжимает. Он всхлипывает, но не плачет, пытается увести взгляд, но Марк не даёт ему этого сделать.

Сзади напряжённо вскочили с мест Ренджун и Суён. Марк поднимает перед Донхёком раскрытую ладонь.

— Донхёк, посчитай пальцы на моей руке, — парень прикрывает на секунду глаза, глубоко вдыхает и тихо проговаривает:

— Один… два, три… четыре, пять. Пять пальцев, — Ли кивает, но разорвать визуальный контакт не позволяет.

— Как меня зовут, Донхёк?

— М-Марк. Марк Ли, — выдыхает он и кажется прекращает дрожать так сильно. Марк осторожно гладит его по щеке и уверяет, что всё хорошо. Донхёк начинает дышать ровнее и приходит в себя. Доктор Ли отправляет узнать Суён откуда запах дыма, сам осторожно усаживает Донхёка на стул и набирает стакан воды.

— Как ты? — негромко спрашивает психиатр. Ли опускает взгляд и неловко сжимает пальцы.

— Нормально, — совсем тихо отвечает он. — Наверное, мне нужно принять таблетки.

Марк не думал, что подобные атаки происходят каждый раз, когда случается подобная вещь как запах дыма (хотя и не исключал, что психика Донхёка расшатана настолько). Скорее всего дело в чрезмерной эмоциональности из-за появления психиатра в отделе, и это заставляло чувствовать себя немного виноватым за то, что Донхёк сейчас выглядит таким разбитым.

Он всё ещё немного подрагивал, это можно было заметить, когда парень подносил стакан с водой к лицу. Его руки дрожали.

Донхёк допивает воду и закрывает глаза. Дышит медленно и осторожно, как будто это приносит ему боль. Или же как будто он на грани истерики.

— Ты точно в порядке? — переспрашивает Ли, но агент не отвечает, так и оставаясь будто погруженным в транс. Это всего лишь способ защиты, поэтому, Марк просто вздыхает и оставляет его в покое.

В комнату возвращается Суён и с недовольным видом сообщает:

— Какой-то придурок решил покурить прямо внутри помещения, — она переглядывается с Ренджуном. — А что с Донхёком?

Тот распахивает глаза и смотрит на Марка с некой мольбой во взгляде. Доктор облизывает губы и сообщает с натянутой улыбкой:

— Всё в порядке, видимо, у него просто закружилась голова. Может, дело в недосыпе, — доктор замечает на себе внимательный взгляд Ренджуна и тоже смотрит ему в глаза, понимая, что обмануть его не удалось. Но Хуан ничего не спрашивает, поэтому, Марк выдыхает.

Донхёк поднимается на ноги и Ли бросается ему на помощь, получая колкий взгляд. Доктор понимающе кивает и делает два шага назад. Донхёк одобрительно показывает ему большой палец.

— Пошли, куда ты там собрался.

Первые несколько минут они едут в полной тишине и чувствуется только напряжение.

Марк кусает губу и осторожно спрашивает:

— Они не знают о твоей пирофобии? — Донхёк встречается с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида и поджимает губы.

— Они многое обо мне не знают.

— Не могу сказать, что это хорошо, — Донхёк мрачнеет.

— Не имеешь права сказать, что это плохо.

Марк действительно не имеет. Донхёк — взрослый человек и только ему решать как жить свою жизнь. Просто он немного потерялся и ему не хватает осторожного толчка в спину по нужному направлению. Ведь каждый может ошибаться и каждый может потерять надежду на лучшее будущее. Бывает, что жизнь кажется сплошным тёмным пятном и нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы попросить помощи.

Марк вздыхает и, не желая более спорить, включает радио. Какая-то попса, в общем то, это не так уж и важно, но Донхёк вдруг издаёт смешок.

— Боже, ты действительно это слушаешь? — Доктор приподнимает бровь.

— Что в этом такого? — Парень начинает смеяться.

— Нет, подожди, ты серьёзно? Какой ужас, Марк. Я думал, ты слушаешь шедевральную классику, а не… — он не договаривает, начиная откровенно хохотать. Марк бы хотел нахмуриться, но получается лишь ярко улыбнуться.

У Донхёка звонкий красивый смех и его хочется слушать как можно чаще. Словно лучи света в холодную осень или мёд.

Смех Донхёка лучше попсы и даже классики, и теперь, когда Марку будут задавать вопрос, что ему нравится слушать у Ли точно есть ответ.

…///…

— Ну, и где твой друг? — недовольно спрашивает Донхёк, поглядывая на часы. Они уже минут десять сидят в кафе в ожидании нужного человека. Марк морщится.

— Дидрих мне не друг. Просто знакомый, который может знать кое-что полезное в деле, — Ли приподнимает брови.

— Дидрих? Немец что ли? — Доктор кивает и, заметив знакомое лицо, машет рукой. Рядом с ними садится тот самый Дидрих: широкоплечий мужчина за сорок со светлыми волосами и звериным оскалом. Марку он всегда напоминал волка, вспыльчивый, но преданный своей семье и принципам.

— Маркус, — широко улыбается мужчина и протягивает психиатру руку. Марк жмёт её и кивает в молчаливом приветствии, — сколько лет сколько зим?

У него был забавный акцент, что заставлял звучать его речь так, словно он мафиози из каких-то пафосных фильмов.

Донхёк откидывается на спинку стула и заинтересованно смотрит на нового знакомого.

— Ты похож на бандита, — Дидрих ухмыляется.

— Я и есть бандит, детка, — самодовольно произносит он, и Марк, проклиная болтливость чёртового немца, поворачивается к агенту, ожидая нового концерта. Ли поднимается на ноги, достаёт пистолет и приставляет его ко лбу мужчины.

— Что ещё расскажешь? Давай так, чтобы я закрыл тебя на дольше.

На секунду в воздухе повисает мёртвая тишина и Марк в сотый раз жалеет о том, что взял на встречу Донхёка.

Дидрих смотрит на агента и прищуривается. Марк знал этот прищур. Там огонь опасности, злость и готовность сражаться. Если сейчас начнётся драка, это просто провал всего. Ли открывает рот, чтобы уладить ситуацию, но Донхёк его перебивает.

— Марк, ты притянул меня на встречу с преступником? Нет, не так. Ты знаком с преступником? — возмущённо выпаливает он. Доктор напрягается, но Дидрих вдруг переводит на него весёлый взгляд.

— Маркус, блять, ну ты и крыса. Зачем притянул агента то? — мужчина достает сигарету и Марк спешит его предупредить.

— Дидрих, не кури пожалуйста, — взгляд мужчины становится недовольным.

— Ещё запрети мне ругаться и я прострелю тебе колено, бро, — предупреждает он и вздыхает, остывая. — Ладно, чего звал-то?

Донхёк падает обратно на стул и наблюдает за всем с крайним недовольством.

Возможно, стоило бы его предупредить, но тогда была бы велика вероятность, что ему бы просто не разрешили провести встречу. Или Дидриха повязали бы. Так что убедив себя, что он всё сделал правильно, Марк вытягивает фотографии с места преступления и кладёт их перед другом.

Тот присвистывает, разглядывая снимки.

— Ничего себе.

— Дидрих, кто это мог сделать? — мужчина задумчиво потирает подбородок.

Марк действительно рассчитывал на какую-то ценную информацию. Дидрих не последняя фигура в их городе, он просто должен сказать что-то важное.

— Маркус, будь кто-то из наших я бы точно знал. Это тебе не карманная кража, такое не осталось бы незамеченным, — Ли хмурится.

— Ты хочешь сказать, это кто-то новенький? — мужчина откидывает фотографии и откидывается на спинку стула.

— Более чем. Вы не найдёте ничего на него в базах данных. Это… порыв.

— Он может повториться? — встревает Донхёк и Дидрих задумывается. А потом кивает.

— Да, думаю, это может повториться. И как бы херово это не звучало, тогда вы сможете понять больше, потому что найдёте связь.

Марк беспокойно переглядывается с Донхёком. Новые жертвы — это чертовски плохо.

…///…

Марк задумчиво перебирал бумаги, обдумывая всё происходящее сегодня. После встречи с Дидрихом у Донхёка было много вопросов, и ни на один из них Марк не может ответить. По крайней мере, пока что. Они ещё не настолько близки, чтобы психиатр раскрывал все свои карты.

Дверь в кабинет открывается и Марк поднимает голову, видя удивленную Рейчел.

— О, доктор Ли, вы здесь… я думала, что вы уже сегодня не придёте, — Марк смотрит как за окном садится солнце и вздыхает.

— Я тоже, Рей, но пришлось заехать за кое какими бумагами, — девушка кивает.

— Будете чай?

Марк мотает головой и поднимается с кресла.

— Нет, на самом деле, я уже собираюсь домой, — немного подумав он вдруг добавляет: — Рейчел, отмени, пожалуйста, все сеансы на завтра и принеси извинения от моего имени.

Секретарша непонимающе приподнимает брови.

— Но почему?

Марк замирает на секунду, задумываясь — стоит ли ей говорить.

— Помнишь того агента, что приходил ко мне? У него кое какие проблемы и я хочу ему помочь.

Психиатр прощается и выходит из кабинета, оставляя девушку одну. Рейчел хмурится и провожает Ли долгим взглядом.


	4. Chapter 4

— Твой ход.

Донхёк вздрагивает, оглядывается и расслабленно выдыхает: сегодня никаких чудовищ. Только Тэн, шахматная доска и рябящая пустота вокруг. Они в своём городе —призраке. Не существует города и жителей тоже нет. Они все — лишь глюки. Возможно, глюки в его голове.

Парень рассматривает доску и продумывает ход. Медленно берёт коня и передвигает его в новую клетку.

— Шах.

Тэн наклоняет голову набок и задумчиво всматривается в лицо Ли.

— Ты позволишь зайти ему дальше? — спокойно интересуется Тэн и Донхёк сжимает кулаки. Лишних вопросов не нужно, ему прекрасно известно, что имеет в виду Тэн. Его вопросы это то, что мучает Донхёка день и ночь, не даёт покоя ни на минуту, но он так и не решается об этом думать.

Должен ли Донхёк открыться, позволяя Марку его увидеть и помочь, или же правильным решением будет отступить назад?

— А что думаешь ты? — интересуется Донхёк и мужчина приподнимает бровь. Хмыкает, едва заметно усмехаясь и делает свой ход.

— Иногда ты забываешь, что мы одно целое. Я это ты, мои мысли это твои мысли.

Донхёк прикрывает глаза. Одно целое. Тогда почему Тэн понимает намного больше в его горящем сознании. И самое главное — почему он не поможет Донхёку, когда он в этом нуждается?

Почему Донхёк вынужден медленно сходить с ума, мучиться и позволять своему же сознанию убивать себя раз за разом?

Донхёк нуждается в помощи. Но готов ли он её принять?

— Ты знаешь, кто тебе действительно может помочь.

Донхёк отводит взгляд и делает ход. Знает. Знает и упрямо игнорирует, потому что это кажется таким глупым. Что, если он ошибается? Что, если с ним играют? Это сломает его.

— Мне страшно.

Тэн откидывается на кресло и прищуривается. В тот момент он был похож на хитрую лису. Донхёку сложно воспринимать Тэна как одну из своих личностей, потому что он не такой. Он слабее.

— Страх тебя погубит, Хёк, — парень сглатывает.

— Я знаю.

Тэн пожимает плечами и хватается за очередную фигуру на доске.

— Шах и мат.

Донхёк пустым взглядом смотрел на шахматную доску. Так, как будто думал совсем не о шахматах и даже был где-то в другом месте. На самом деле, он думал о Марке. О том, настолько хорошая идея довериться ему. А еще, как это повлияет на Донхёка.

— Он уже влияет на тебя, разве ты не видишь? — читая чужие мысли, говорит Тэн и в следующую секунду всё исчезает. Кресла и шахматы — вместо этого вокруг них снова лес. Таинственный и спрятанный от чужих глаз. Одинокий.

Тэн задевает ладонью высокую траву и поворачивается к Донхёку лицом. Смотрит прямо в глаза, а потом выдыхает:

— Беги.

И Донхёк бежит. Ни от кого не убегал, но продолжал бежать не чувствуя усталости.

Ветки хлестали его по лицу, оставляя пылающие полосы, высокие корни заставляли спотыкаться и едва не падать. Донхёк бежал и бежал без единой мысли в голове. Это было не похоже на побег, это было словно дорога в какое-то лучшее место. Или, по крайней мере, он на это надеялся. Донхёк вдыхал колкий влажный воздух и стремительно бежал вперёд, горя желанием узнать, куда же он в конце придёт.

Наконец-то впереди мелькает свет, Донхёк выбегает на свободное пространство, видит знакомое озеро и, не раздумывая, прыгает в воду.

Он не убегает, он бежит.

…///…

— Выглядишь помятым, — замечает Марк и Донхёк хмыкает, зарываясь рукой в спутанные волосы.

— Я бегал, — Марк приподнимает брови, но ничего не отвечает. Они шагают к месту преступления и Донхёк чувствует стойкую тревогу. Что их ожидает в этот раз? Приблизит ли это к разгадке или наоборот спутает все карты?

Они спускаются в подземную парковку, проходят мимо кучи полицейских и наконец-то доходят до самого трупа. Донхёк сдерживает тяжёлый вздох. Девушка лежала на полу, небрежно, будто она не человек, а какой-то предмет. В этот раз руки были на месте, но открыто переломаны в нескольких местах. Глаза всё также вырезаны, Донхёк уверен, что язык тоже будет повреждённым. Ноги в этот раз были целы. Это определённо их убийца.

Жестоко. Это так жестоко, что Донхёк не может понять, что у голове у убийцы. Насколько он безумен?

— Нужно установить ее личность, — говорит Донхёк и Марк мотает головой, медленно опускаясь на корточки перед мёртвой девушкой.

— Не нужно, — глухо выдавливает он и потирает ладонью бледное лицо. — Это моя пациентка.

Виктория Бэйн, 19 лет. Тяжёлая форма социофобии не позволяла девушке выходить на улицу, поэтому, Марк приходил к ней домой проводить сеансы.

— Мы почти закончили терапию… — хрипло проговаривает доктор и сжимает ладони. Донхёку его даже жаль. Он теряет уже вторую клиентку и кто знает чем это обернётся для него. Убийства могут разрушить его карьеру или даже жизнь.

— Марк, мне нужен список твоих пациентов, — говорит Донхёк и доктор оборачивается к нему с мрачным лицом.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу этого сделать.

Донхёк хмурится и наклоняется к доктору, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

— Хочешь ещё жертв? Новую смерть? Мы не знаем какой мотив убийцы, нам нужно мало того, что предупредить всех твоих клиентов, так ещё и допросить их, потому что возможно кто-то из них убийца, чёрт возьми! — Донхёк вдруг понимает, что слишком резок и замолкает. Его тянет извиниться, но он лишь выдыхает уже спокойнее. — Я обещаю тебе полную конфиденциальность.

Доктор тяжело вздыхает и закрывает глаза, раздумывая.

— Хорошо, — наконец выдавливает он. — Я поеду в офис и достану список.

Донхёк кивает и зарывается рукой в волосы, внимательно рассматривая жертву.

— У тебя были недовольные клиенты? Может, очень плохие исходы терапии? У тебя есть бывшая жена или девушка, что таит на тебя злобу? Должно же быть хоть что-то, — Марк хмурится.

Донхёк не верит, что доктор имеет такую же идеальную жизнь как и внешний вид. Совершенности не бывает. Всегда есть ошибки, всегда есть скелеты в шкафу. Другое дело, что не всем может хотеться раскрывать свои секреты. Донхёк понимает это, как никто другой. Но Марк же взрослый, благоразумный человек, он должен понимать, что это важно. Это влияет не только на его жизнь. От этого зависят жизни невинных девушек.

— На счёт клиентов не знаю, но каких-то ужасных исходов никогда не было. Я с самого начала обладал достаточными умениями, чтобы дать клиенту базовую безопасность, — Донхёк приподнимает бровь.

— А бывшая? — Марк вздыхает.

— У меня есть бывшая жена, но мы разошлись в абсолютно хороших отношениях и не думаю, что у неё был реальный мотив делать такое.

Донхёк хмыкает. Думать можно много чего, человек склонен к самообману и Марк должен понимать это как никто другой. Нужно проверить всех.

Больше им здесь делать нечего, нужно возвращаться в офис и работать над версиями. У них новая жертва и, как говорил Дидрих, это им поможет найти связь. Донхёк действительно на это надеялся. А ещё очень надеялся, что они успеют поймать убийцу до следующей жертвы. Потому что он не остановится.

…///…

— Как он её оставил на парковке, где есть камеры? — недоуменно озвучивает вопрос Суён. Ренджун поясняет:

— Слепые зоны. Убийца достаточно умён, чтобы найти их. Он приехал, оставил жертву так, чтобы это не зафиксировали камеры и уехал. Мы даже не узнаем его машину.

Донхёк устало потирает лицо руками. Они работают без остановки почти целый день и пока ещё ничего не выяснили. Это заставляло Донхёка ненавидеть себя.

— Нужно допрашивать клиентов Марка и его бывшую. Может, что-то найдём.

— Это не звучит как гениальный план, — замечает Ренджун и Ли огрызается в ответ:

— У тебя есть идеи по лучше?

В воздухе повисает напряжение. Донхёк чувствует ужасную усталость. От жизни, работы и тупиков в деле. Он не хочет видеть лица жертв — в кошмарах ему достаточно своих. Они должны что-то делать. Что угодно, но не ждать.

Ли достаёт телефон и набирает нужный номер.

— Марк, я всё ещё жду список клиентов и информацию про твою жену, — выдыхает Донхёк и закрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку стула.

»— Бывшую», — поправляет доктор.

— Как скажешь, — пожимает плечами парень, хотя Марк не мог его видеть.

»— Дай мне десять минут, Рейчел скинет вам нужную информацию».

— Хорошо. Ты сегодня не придёшь? — на том конце повисает молчание.

»— Нет, наверное, не смогу. Или я нужен тебе?»

Донхёк слышит беспокойство в чужом голосе и внутри что-то не вовремя ноет. Когда в последний раз о нём кто-то беспокоился Донхёк никогда не скажет, если будет нуждаться в ком то. Тем более в Марке. Это словно проявление слабости, хотя нельзя назвать силой то, что он медленно молча сходит с ума.

Донхёк чувствует что-то сейчас между Марком и ним. Это необъяснимо, почти неуловимо. Тонкая связь словно паутина.

Донхёк устал сопротивляться, но идти на встречу попыткам помочь пока не готов.

— Нет, всё нормально, работай, — наконец-то произносит Ли и прерывает звонок.

Он пытается работать. Почему-то сконцентрироваться никак не получается, что-то тревожило Донхёка и не давало покоя.

Он что-то упускает. Что-то очень важное, то, что поможет им понять — кто убийца.

Донхёк прикрывает глаза и полностью погружается в мысли. Восстанавливает все места преступления и улики, связи, зацепки, любые идеи и мысли. Всё должно сложиться в одну картину. Он будто блуждает среди парящих образов и всё пытается понять.

Кто.

Откуда-то издалека Донхёк слышит шум, даже крики. Но ничего не должно его отвлекать. Даже когда шум становится слишком громким, чтобы его можно игнорировать, Донхёк упрямо продолжал думать.

Наконец его вырывает из глубоких мыслей чужая рука, что тормошит его плечо. Парень распахивает глаза и видит бледное, почти испуганное лицо Суён.

— Донхёк… вставай, нужно уходить… мы… мы горим.

У Донхёка в эту секунду кажется внутри что-то обрывается, а потом он чувствует запах дыма. На него тут же накатывает паника и блокируются любые мысли. Парень подрывается с места, видит огонь в нескольких метрах от себя и открывает рот, чтобы закричать от ужаса, но голос будто исчезает.

Он хочет бежать, но ноги отказываются слушаться. Пламя разрушает всё вокруг, пожарная сигнализация пищит без умолку люди в панике выбегают из здания.

А у Донхёка страх сковал и тело и мысли. Он только и может смотреть на языки огня, что уничтожают всё на своем пути. И его тоже уничтожат. Перед глазами мелькают воспоминания, страшные картины, которые Донхёк не может забыть. Огонь всё же достал его. Убегать нет смысла.

Суён хватает его за руку и тащит силой.

— Пойдём, Хёк! Не стой! — кричит она, но видя, что Ли просто в шоке застыл, девушка отчаянно бьёт друга ладонью по лицу. Это немного помогает ему придти в себя. Чувствуя, как горит кожа от огня, Донхёк бежит к выходу.

Сердце стучится громко и быстро, ноги и руки дрожат так сильно, что Ли боится в какой-то момент просто упасть и не суметь подняться.

Те минуты, которые они с Суён бежали к выходу сквозь огонь вокруг, стали его персональным адом. В голове бились тысячи мыслей, что он сгорит здесь заживо или что получит сильные ожоги. Ему никогда не было так страшно с того самого момента. Никогда ещё его личный палач не был так близко. На этот раз чудовище реально, в этот раз смерть реальна.

Донхёк бежал не разбирая дороги и только когда он видит голубое небо и вдыхает свежий воздух ужас немного уменьшается.

Он выбрался, он жив.

Всё хорошо.

Хорошо же?

Все сотрудники толпились на улице и перешёптывались, в это же время подъехали пожарные машины. Суён крепко сжимает его ладонь, стирает со щеки тёмное пятно и оглядывается в поисках Ренджуна.

А Донхёк чувствует, что он в крайнем состоянии шока. Всё вокруг происходит как будто не с ним. Будто он лишь наблюдатель, хотя он только что был в чёртовом огне.

Огонь, огонь, огонь, огонь.

Парень прижимает руку к лицу.

— Ты в порядке? — взволновано интересуется девушка и Ли кивает.

Он не в порядке. Но волновать Суён не хотелось.

— Я хочу домой, — хрипит он. Суён вздыхает.

— Я не могу тебя отпустить за руль. Ты не в себе.

— Тогда вызови мне такси! — кричит Донхёк и опускается на землю, обхватывая себя руками. Парень утыкается взглядом в асфальт и мелко подрагивает.

Он не в состоянии думать. Он не в состоянии что-либо делать.

Он только раз за разом прокручивает пережитое перед глазами и пытается подавить воспоминания.

…///…

Донхёк заходит домой и не знает, что хуже: быть здесь одному или позволить кому-то видеть себя в таком состоянии. Его до сих пор потряхивало, а перед глазами стояли столбы огня. Донхёк так старательно убегал от огня, а в итоге — тот сам его настиг.

Он испытывал ужас приглушённый шоком и всё это отдавалось тревогой внутри. Это словно ожидать удара в спину, когда никто не собирается его делать. Это изматывало его.

Донхёк медленно шагает в ванную и застывает у зеркала. На лице следы сажи, небольшие покраснения от огня и много страха. Донхёк включает холодную воду и принимается смывать с рук и лица грязь, в надежде, что это сможет и ощущения. Не смывает.

Телефон вдруг звонит и Ли долго думает: брать ли трубку. Он не в адеквате, он сорвётся. Наконец парень подносит смартфон к уху и сипло выдыхает:

— Алло.

На том конце слышится вздох облегчения.

»— Ты в порядке. Ренджун позвонил сказал, что кто-то устроил вам поджог… я испугался за тебя».

Донхёк смотрит на своё отражение и видит что-то сломанное. Это что-то нужно починить, но он прячет осколки себя где-то далеко внутри, чтобы никто не мог к ним добраться.

— Я в порядке.

Выходит слишком надломанно и Марк, конечно же, всё слышит. Он же чёртов психиатр.

»— Не думаю, что ты действительно в порядке. Мне приехать?»

Донхёк вдруг всхлипывает. А потом не может сдержать рыданий. Он срывается, словно заботливый тон Марка — это последняя капля в его разбитой чашке. Слёзы катились по щекам одна за другой и Донхёк словно задыхался, продолжая всхлипывать Марку в трубку. Он не мог остановиться и не мог выдавить какие-то слова, он только плакал, плакал, плакал.

»— Я выезжаю немедленно».

Донхёк отбрасывает телефон и оседает на пол, растирая слёзы по лицу.

Марк приезжает меньше, чем за полчаса и тревожно стучит в дверь, пока Донхёк ему не открывает. Они застывают на пороге и смотрят друг другу в глаза, боясь сделать какое-либо движение. Наконец Марк выдыхает:

— Донхёк …

Он заходит внутрь и осторожно прикасается к чужому плечу. Подходит ближе, прикасается к заплаканному лицу. Старается быть аккуратным и Донхёк распадается на кусочки от бережных прикосновений.

— Марк… — хрипит Ли и хватается ладонями за рубашку Ли.

— Я здесь, я рядом, — шепчет Марк и гладит Донхёка по волосам.

Уже, казалось бы, спокойный Донхёк вдруг снова всхлипывает и утыкается лицом в грудь доктора. Тот прижимает парня ближе. Донхёк подрагивает и чувствует, как тёплая рука гладит его по спине и мягко зарывается в волосы. Тихий шёпот успокаивал боль от осколков страха внутри. Давал надежду.

— Всё хорошо, Донхёк, я никуда не уйду.

Они сели на пол и Донхёк, наплевав на все свои принципы, дал Марку себя обнять. Он уткнулся ему в живот и просто хотел раствориться в объятиях.

— Тебе нужно обработать ожоги, — негромко говорит Марк и Донхёк мотает головой. Потом. Всё потом, сейчас ему нужно лишь забыться. — Хочешь поговорить об этом? — негромко спрашивает Марк. Донхёк почти скулит:

— Нет, пожалуйста, только не сейчас.

— Хорошо.

Донхёк закрывает глаза и чувствует лёгкий поцелуй в макушку. Он внезапно чувствует тот уют, что он испытывал в далёком детстве. Когда мама грела ему молоко с мёдом и успокаивала, когда Донхёк боялся чудовищ в темноте. Когда она тихонько читала ему сказки на ночь и помогала завязывать шнурки. Это так далеко и так близко одновременно. Донхёк позволяет себе исчезнуть в этой заботе, потому что знает, что она будет такая же короткая, как и его счастье в детстве.

Усталость и стресс берут верх и Донхёк засыпает, прямо там, на полу и в крепких надёжных руках.


	5. Chapter 5

В ту ночь Донхёк спал без сновидений. Такое было впервые за многие годы. Он действительно отдохнул находясь во сне и это казалось чем-то удивительным. Он не бежал от чудовищ, не спасался от ужасов его сознания, а просто спокойно провёл ночь в темноте. Темнота вовсе не пугающая, больше спасательная. Донхёк не знал, что на это влияло: стресс от пожара или присутствие в его доме Марка. Марк.

Почти незнакомый ему человек, который прибежал как только понял, что Донхёку плохо. Он увидел Донхёка. Или же Донхёк дал себя увидеть.

Марк.

Первое, о чём Донхёк подумал после пробуждения: где Марк. Парень даже не знал — точно хотел ли он, чтобы доктор был здесь или чтобы ушёл. Ему просто необходимо было знать где он. Как будто это что-то невероятно важное, как будто это много решало. Донхёк не решался сказать, что не.

Лежа закрытыми глазами, но в полном сознании, Донхёк чувствовал, как всё тело было налито тяжестью. Ощущения были словно к каждому кусочку его тела привязали каменную глыбу. Мысли в голове были такие же тяжёлые. Он практически был уверен, что Марк ушёл, но потом услышал шум из кухни. Значит, он остался. Факт немного смущающий и заставляющий ладони резко вспотеть. Донхёк нервничал, понимая, каким его вчера видели. Слабым и беспомощным.

Донхёк поборол желание снова закрыть глаза и уснуть, сбегая от реальности. В следующее мгновение растрёпанная макушка показалась в дверном проёме. Видеть Марка таким было непривычно. Обычно идеально отглаженная рубашка сейчас была помятой после сна, а вечно уложенные волосы были мило растрёпанные. Он выглядел домашним и уютным. Почти родным, но подобные мысли Донхёк моментально пресекает.

— Доброе утро, — выдыхает Марк и солнечно улыбается. Как будто вчера ничего особенного не произошло, как будто он каждый день прибегает спасать сломанных людей. Донхёк потирает глаза.

— Я опоздал на работу, — Марк подходит ближе.

— Не переживай, я позвонил Ренджуну и предупредил, что ты не сможешь прийти. К тому же из-за пожара они все работают дистанционно.

— Кстати об этом, — нахмурился Донхёк. — Они узнали, почему случился пожар? — на слове «пожар» он запнулся. Это всё ещё было сложным для произношения словом. Словно оно — ключ, который откроет Ящик Пандоры. А вместе с этим на свободу выберутся все монстры, от которых Донхёк так старательно убегал.

— Это был намеренный поджог, — мрачно выдаёт Ли и Донхёк замирает.

Кому нужно было поджигать их офис? Зачем? Неужели они нашли что-то важное, и убийца решил устранить улики? Но тогда как он узнал?

Сотни мыслей и ни одна не привела к действиям.

Донхёк откидывается на подушки и тяжело вздыхает. Он закрывает глаза и чувствует, как прогибается кровать, когда Марк садится рядом. Они молчат несколько минут и Донхёк знает, что хочет сказать Ли. Наконец, он выдыхает.

— Донхёк, думаю тебе нужна помощь. Давай поговорим сейчас.

— Нет, — резко отвечает парень. Он не готов. Не сейчас, не в этот день и не в эту минуту.

На лице Марка появляется что-то сродни отчаянию.

— Пожалуйста, Донхёк, это не будет даже терапией. Просто разговор.

Донхёк открывает глаза и смотрит на Марка. Понимает, что тот прав. А ещё, что ему не убежать от разговора, потому что они в одном доме. В одном чёртовом помещении, ловушка захлопнулась. Его в любом случае заставят говорить. Марк так просто не уйдёт, не упустит шанс.

— Хорошо, давай поговорим, — сдаётся Ли.

Какой шанс, что он пожалеет?

Какой шанс, что это ему поможет?

Они усаживаются в запыленные от долгого неиспользования кресла сразу после завтрака. Донхёк нервно кусал внутреннюю сторону щеки и сжимал пальцы рук. Марк же выглядел, если не расслабленным, то точно спокойным. Доктор знал, что делать. Он не задавал вопросы и не пытался побыстрее начать разговор. Он просто ждал и Донхёк ему за это был действительно благодарен. Ему нужно было время.

Парень глубоко вдыхает воздух и, решившись, начинает говорить, замечая, как голос вдруг становится хриплым и тихим, словно у него проблемы с горлом. Марк бы назвал это психосоматикой.

— Мне было десять. Йерим пятнадцать, — Донхёк не мог смотреть доктору в глаза, так что его взгляд блуждал где-то на его коленях. Каждое произнесенное слово причиняло ему физическую боль. Словно кусок стекла, что изрезал ему горло. — Это был пожар. Кажется, какие-то неполадки с техникой… Я до сих пор не знаю причину и не хочу знать. Я хочу всё забыть… но, не могу. Они погибли. Мама, папа и сестра. Все, кроме меня.

На минуту повисает гробовая тишина. Донхёк хочет просто исчезнуть. Он только что рассказал то, что так долго скрывал внутри себя. То, что мучило его все эти годы, каждую секунду его жизни. Он так боялся, что ошибся.

Донхёк неуверенно поднимает голову и видит бесстрастное лицо Марка. Ну конечно, он же профессионал своего дела. Донхёк лишь видит отголоски боли в чужих зрачках и ему интересно: это его боль, или же Марка?

Доктор чувствует, или лишь отражает словно зеркало то, что чувствует Донхёк?

Ли сглатывает ком в горле.

— Я успел выбежать на улицу, получил незначительные травмы. Родители и Йерим не смогли спастись, — он замолкает и чувствует липкий вкус страха во рту. — Я до сих пор чувствую, как смерть стоит у меня за спиной. Я не победил, лишь отсрочил гибель. Я живу в долг, Марк. Поэтому, мне нет покоя ни в реальности, ни во сне.

Марк молчит. Минуту, две, Донхёку от переживаний уже хочется разрыдаться. Наконец он прерывает тишину.

— Она сейчас здесь? — осторожно спрашивает Марк. — Йерим.

Донхёк бросает быстрый взгляд на девушку, что сидела на подлокотнике его кресла. Кивает, и взгляд Марка абсолютно точно упирается в блондинку, хотя он и не может её видеть.

Яркая и солнечная Йерим в лёгком цветочном платье. Такая же, как и много лет назад. Такая же весёлая и неусидчивая. Такая же дорогая сердцу. Донхёк не смог её отпустить. А она его.

Лицо Йерим становится недовольным.

— Хёк, мне не нравится, что он смотрит на меня!

Донхёк сглатывает и сжимает ткань своей футболки в кулаках.

— Прости, что рассказал ему, Йерим. Я устал.

Он не уточняет от чего именно, потому что от всего. Донхёк даже дышать устал.

— Ты винишь себя в смерти семьи? — негромко спрашивает Марк и Донхёк мотает головой. — Ты винишь себя, потому что жив?

Вопрос попадает в самое яблочко, и парень застывает боясь вдохнуть. Он вдруг издаёт сдавленный всхлип, но без влаги в глазах. Слёз больше не осталось.

Кивает. Марк не может сдержать тяжёлого вздоха.

Донхёк зажмуривается, боясь, что Ли начнёт говорить сотни бессмысленных фраз, которые парень слышал миллионы раз, но, к счастью, доктор Ли был достаточно умён, чтобы этого не делать. Он сосредоточенно что-то пишет в блокноте.

— Тебе есть что ещё рассказать мне? —спокойно спрашивает он. Донхёк сомневается, но всё же выдавливает:

— Мои сны. Это как будто моя вторая жизнь. Это целый город, который мучает меня. Там живут все мои страхи и они убивают меня каждую ночь. Раз за разом я проживаю свой конец и каждый раз просыпаюсь с криком в мокрой от пота постели. А ещё там есть Тэн.

Марк немного склоняет голову набок.

— Расскажи мне о нём.

— Это человек, который пытается помочь мне.

— Но это часть тебя, — Донхёк согласно кивает.

— Та, что ещё верит в спасение, — Марк подаётся вперед.

— Донхёк, я желаю, чтобы ты полностью поверил в свое спасение. Потому что оно более чем возможно. Я смогу тебе помочь.

Парень вдруг чувствует невыносимую усталость. Он вдавливается в спинку кресла, надеясь слиться с ней и стать невидимым для всего мира.

— Марк, я больше не хочу говорить, давай на сегодня закончим.

Тот кивает и поднимается ответить на звонок.

— Иди в постель, — говорит он прежде, чем приложить телефон к уху. Донхёк лишь слышит «Да, Рейчел» и послушно идёт исполнять приказ.

Он лежит, смотрит в потолок и думает: в какой момент его жизнь повернула не туда. Возможно, всё пошло не по плану, когда он появился на свет.

Парень вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает, Марк стоит и смотрит на него внимательным взглядом. Донхёк видит там заботу и беспокойство и это крошит его кости на миллионы звёзд. По крайней мере, он так чувствует, в своем умении держать лицо он не сомневается. Люди почти никогда не догадываются, что у него внутри кровавое месиво. Марк догадался.

— Мне лечь возле тебя?

Он бы обязательно ответил «нет», потому что он не слабый и сам может справиться со своими проблемами. Но Марк здесь, Донхёк спал в его объятиях и затирать сейчас о независимости как-то не очень хочется. Он просто будет выглядеть дураком, если начнёт отталкиваться, так что просто кивает.

Марк залазит в постель и аккуратно кладёт руку где-то в области чужой талии. Их лица так близко, что Донхёк чувствует чужое дыхание, тёплое с запахом лаванды, и это даёт ощущение безопасности. Такое редкостное и драгоценное чувство. Безопасность.

— Я обязательно помогу тебе, — шепчет Ли и Донхёк действительно хочет в это верить. Парень прижимается лбом к лбу психиатра и шепчет:

— Не делай мне больно.

А дальше он просто целует Марка. Донхёк не думает и не анализирует, просто поддаётся порыву, хотя знает, что пожалеет. Обязательно пожалеет, он всегда жалеет. Но сейчас есть только их поцелуй и больше ничего.

У Марка мягкие губы, на вкус как мёд и Донхёк совсем забывается, когда Ли отвечает. Они целуются и в этом поцелуе всё то, что нельзя сказать словами. Там забота и беспокойство, там страх и что-то похожее на любовь, но Донхёк уверен, что это не. Они целуются, пока в лёгких не заканчивается воздух, а потом Хёк распахивает глаза, понимая, что натворил и поворачивается к Марку спиной. Он слишком реально ощущает вкус чужих губ на своих. Чёрт возьми. В висках пульсирует. Внутри всё неприятно ноет. Донхёк уверяет себя, что не впервой и заставляет себя терпеть.

Повисает напряжённое молчание, спустя пару минут Донхёк чувствует лёгкий поцелуй в шею и следом руку на талии, что мягко обнимала его. Марк, уткнувшись в его затылок носом, уснул.

…///…

Первое, что ощущает Донхёк — верёвки. Они больно сжимали тело и не давали пошевелиться, передавили руки и ноги.

Парень с трудом открывает глаза. Сначала видит большую тёмную комнату, потом — Марка. Он был как всегда спокоен, но что-то изменилось. На чужом лице виднелся леденящий холод. От него по коже Донхёка невольно идут мурашки.

— Марк? — надломанно произносит Ли. — Марк, что происходит? Развяжи меня!

На лице Марка появляется недоумение, Донхёк чувствует, как затекает тело.

— Развязать? Ты сам попросил связать тебя, — он медленно подходит к столику у стены и что-то берёт в ладонь. — Ты доверился мне.

У Донхёка всё холодеет внутри, потому что он видит, что предмет в чужой руке — нож. Длинный и наверняка острый.

Во рту парня пересыхает.

Что вообще здесь происходит? К чему это всё?

Марк становится в стойку, смотрит Донхёку прямо в глаза. А потом бросает нож. Лезвие врезается в его плечо и Донхёк не может сдержать крика от резкой боли. Плечо пульсирует болью, голова — мыслями.

Зачем Марк это делает?

Зачем Марк причиняет ему боль?

Следующий кинжал попадает в бедро, жгучие слёзы обиды катятся по щекам.

— Прекрати! — кричит Донхёк так громко, что в горле начинает першить. — Не делай мне больно, Марк!

На чужом лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Ты сам дал мне власть.

Донхёк дрожит, чувствуя, как кровь стекает по коже.

Боль, боль, боль. Это всё, что он чувствует. В теле, в сердце. Везде.

Воздух — словно толчённое стекло, слюна словно яд. Донхёк хочет это побыстрее прекратить. Побыстрее умереть.

Марк вдруг подходит ближе. Так близко, что Донхёк может плюнуть ему в лицо, но вместо этого, он лишь зажмуривает глаза и рыдает громче. Чувствует руки на подбородке, потом лезвие на шее. Распахивает глаза, но видит лишь пугающую пустоту в чужих зрачках. Это не тот Марк, что обнимал его. Это не тот Марк, что целовал его. Это не тот Марк, что обещал помочь.

— Это цена, — спокойно говорит Ли.

— Я не хочу платить за любовь, — дрожащим голосом произносит Донхёк.

Он чувствует резкую боль, а дальше — ничего.

Кажется, он просыпается от собственного крика. Донхёк резко поворачивается, но Марка рядом нет. Точно был, смятые простыни и привычный запах лаванды это подтверждают, но сейчас исчез.

Донхёк стирает пот дрожащей ладонью и видит записку на тумбе.

«Прости, что пришлось уйти — работа. Встретимся в отделе».

Парень закрывает лицо ладонями и глубоко вдыхает.

Это был лишь сон.

Марк не причинит ему вреда. Он не такой.

Не такой же?

Он не подлый, не холодный. Он примчался, когда Донхёку было плохо.

Донхёк не получит нож от него, но очень боится, что да.

Ли понимает, что всё плохо, когда он просто начинает плакать в душе. Слёзы смешиваются с водой и стекают по голому телу, а ему всё кажется, что это кровь. Он трёт тело мочалкой до жжения, прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу и всё плачет, плачет, плачет, надеясь, что станет легче.

Легче не становится.

Тяжесть оседает где-то там внизу, в области желудка. Донхёк так сильно хочет, чтобы она исчезла. Может легче будет исчезнуть ему.

Он приезжает на работу, но в мыслях ничего о работе. Наверное, в принципе, ничего. Донхёку сложно сконцентрироваться и ещё сложнее перестать бояться. Многого, но больше всего — увидеть Марка.

Тот появляется слишком скоро, Донхёк не готов. Ему хочется сорваться с места, убежать. Как всегда он убегает от проблем. Что-то пригвождает его к стулу. Может смертельная усталость.

Марк подходит к столу, мягко прикасается к плечу Донхёка и тот резко дёргается. Отстраняется, обжигает доктора взглядом. Просто перед глазами картинки из сна, настолько реальные, что Донхёк на секунду сомневается было ли это сном вообще. Лезвия в теле вдруг ощущаются более чем реально, Донхёк сдерживается, чтобы не начать проверять тело на наличие ран.

Марк непонимающе приподнимает брови.

— Что-то случилось? — Донхёк отводит взгляд, сжимает собственные ладони.

— Ничего — мрачно говорит он. — Вот именно, Марк. Ничего не случилось.

Донхёку кажется, что проще — всё забыть.

Донхёку кажется, что правильнее снова закрыться в своем панцире.

Донхёку кажется, что кто-то из них что-то делает неправильно.

Марк делает два шага назад и внезапная тревога заставляет Донхёка повернуть к нему голову. У Марка на лице отвратительная смесь обиды и ненависти, и это приносит Донхёку физическую боль.

— Отлично! — с горечью восклицает Ли. — Если тебе нравится делать вид, что ничего не произошло, что ж, продолжай!

Он стремительно идёт к выходу, но в дверях снова оборачивается.

— Только больше не смей жаловаться, что ты одинок. Это твоя вина, Донхёк, — выплёвывает Марк и исчезает.

Донхёк, кажется, исчезает тоже.

Он впивается ногтями в кожу и думает о том, что он жалок. Марка нужно догнать и извиниться, а вместо этого он сидит здесь на грани слёз. Внутри что-то обрывается, когда Донхёк вспоминает боль в чужом взгляде. Марк предал его во сне, вот только Донхёк, кажется, сделал это в реальности.

Парень подрывается на ноги, бежит в том направлении, куда ушёл Ли. Облегчённо вздыхает, когда видит Марка у кофейного автомата.

Он не ушёл. Марк выглядит расстроенным и это делает Донхёку только хуже.

Ли осторожно подходит к Марку, негромко выдыхает:

— Марк… прости. Прости меня, пожалуйста, — доктор бросает на него тяжёлый взгляд. — Мне сегодня снился просто ужасный сон и это… немного выбило меня из колеи. Прости меня.

Донхёк не может сдержать облегчение когда лицо напротив смягчается. Марк растягивает губы в лёгкой, но усталой улыбке.

— Конечно я тебя прощаю, Донхёк. Расскажешь потом, что за сон?

Он прощает. Даёт второй шанс. Донхёк знает, что Марку больно и эту боль причинил он, но Ли прощает его. Остаётся рядом. Не бросает. Слёзы снова набегают на глаза и Донхёку кажется, что он слишком много плачет в последнее время.

Он не успевает кивнуть, как к ним залетает бледный Ренджун. Он с сожалением смотрит на Марка и Донхёк уже тогда знает, что что-то случилось. Что-то слишком.

— Марк… — выдыхает Хуан. — Мы нашли тело твоей бывшей жены в её квартире.

Донхёк замирает и переводит взгляд на Марка. Тот цепенеет и бледнеет за секунды. Стаканчик кофе летит на пол.


	6. Chapter 6

Марку кажется, что он дрожит.

Оценить своё состояние сложно, шок не даёт мыслить нормально, но ему явно нехорошо. Доктор вспоминает, что с самого утра он чувствовал себя беспокойно, но никак не мог понять в чём причина тревоги. И вот сейчас он сидит, такой беспомощный и жалкий, пока жизнь насмехается над ним. Марк в Бога не верил, но если всё же тот существует, неужели ему так нравится издеваться над людьми? Бог жесток, если даёт людям такие тяжёлые испытания. В такие моменты Марк понимает насколько человек не значимое существо во вселенной. Он буквально не имеет никакой власти над своей жизнью и жизнями других. Не имеет Ли власти и над сложившейся ситуацией. Всё, что он может — сжимать ладонь Донхёка и смотреть пустым взглядом в пол.

Почему всё происходит именно так?

Почему его жизнь вдруг начала разрушаться?

Марк не привык жаловаться и не привык сдаваться, но есть удары, от которых сложно оправиться. Доктору кажется, что сейчас именно такой случай.

Марк отпускает руку Донхёка и замечает, что неосознанно сжал её слишком сильно, на чужой коже остались красные пятна. Он растерянно оглядывается. Нужно что-то делать. Нужно отвлечься.

Сейчас главный его враг — собственные мысли. Они словно яд будут разрушать, если не суметь взять их под контроль. У Марка нет проблем с дисциплиной, но думать о чём-то кроме убитой девушки — просто не получается.

Когда Ренджун сообщил, что нашли тело Габриэль, первым желанием Марка было сорваться туда, в её квартиру. Увидеть, прикоснуться сделать хоть что-то и проклинать, что не сделал раньше. Где то в глубине сознания Марк понимает, что это не его вина и он просто не мог что-либо сделать. Почему-то собственные знания ему сейчас не помогают. Логика не может заглушить чувства внутри, как бы он не пытался. Марк хотел бежать не оглядываясь, но Донхёк вцепился в его запястья, не давая сделать и шагу. В тот момент он был его якорем и позже Марк обязательно скажет спасибо. Хуан горько сообщил, что тело уже везут в отдел.  
Марк думал, что успеет подготовиться. Оказалось, такому невозможно быть готовым.

Смотреть на Габи было — сложно. Сложно чувствовать её холодную кожу и не чувствовать биение сердца. Сложно осознать, что теперь это лишь пустой сосуд не имеющий ничего общего с той девушкой, с которой Марк был счастлив. Все те дни, что они провели вместе, теперь будут жить только в его памяти, она стала просто воспоминанием.

Теперь это лишь изуродованное тело. Не та Габриэль, что готовила ему завтраки и смеялась над глупыми шутками. Не его Габриэль.

Влага обжигала глаза, но Марк не давал себе заплакать. Он должен проститься достойно. Хоть раз доказать, что он сильный, даже если она этого не видит. Последнее «прощай» срывается с губ хрипло, с физически ощутимой болью.

Ли на негнущихся ногах выходит в коридор и видит бледного Донхёка. У того на лице беспокойство и тревога, но Марк не в состоянии оценить важность этих эмоций. Он лишь съезжает по стенке на пол и закрывает лицо ладонями, мелко дрожа.

Сегодня он слаб, сегодня его нужно спасать.

Очень жаль, что никто не в силах ему помочь.

Кажется, в подобных случаях Марк говорит клиентам, что время — лечит. По факту, оно лишь помогает забыть. Боль никуда не уходит, только становится далёкой, не такой обжигающей. Со временем просто привыкаешь и кажется, что всё хорошо. Но, лишь потому, что как это на самом деле хорошо уже просто не в силах вспомнить.

Марк знает о человеческом разуме больше, чем обычные люди и сейчас это обернулось против него.

Из мыслей его выдергивает резко подскочивший Донхёк. Без его ладони Марку тут же становится холодно, как будто Донхёк — солнце, а он сплошная безжизненная льдина.

— Ты куда? — Ли видит, как Хёк стремительно шагает в кабинет Тэёна и поднимается, спеша следом.

Донхёк резко врывается в кабинет начальника, тот непонимающе забирает от уха телефон. Ли громко бьёт кулаком о стол.

— Я требую, чтобы Марка отстранили от дела!

На лице Тэёна, как и Марка, появляется недоумение.

— Прости? — выдыхает Тэён и Донхёк зло сжимает челюсти.

— Тэён, все три убийства тесно связаны с ним!

Он его подозревает? Чёрт возьми, да сколько можно.

Марк устало опускает веки, но тут же слышит:

— Следующим может быть он! Я не хочу, чтобы Марк пострадал, дай ему охрану, Тэён!

В кабинете повисает молчание. Марк чувствует, как внутри всё сжимается. Донхёк беспокоится о нём.

Марку почему-то вспоминается та ненависть в чужом взгляде, когда они только познакомились. Это была открытая враждебность, а сейчас у Донхёка голос дрожит от страха за него. Донхёк боится, что Марк пострадает, и из-за этого хотелось разрыдаться прямо здесь.

Марк вообще не настолько слабый человек, да и плачет не часто. Просто всё стало каким-то сложным. Марк просто устал.

Тем не менее, Ли твёрдо выдает:

— Донхёк, я не уйду. Если я под угрозой, я тем более должен быть в курсе всего.

Парень поворачивается к нему лицом и его брови превращаются в изломанную линию.

— Но почему? Ты же, чёрт возьми, в опасности!

Тэён растерянно переводит взгляд с одного на другого и Марк вздыхает, хватая ладонь Донхёка.

— Давай поговорим не здесь.

Они выходят на крышу и Марк невольно вспоминает, как они стояли здесь в самом начале. Тогда Марк чувствовал исходящие от Донхёка острые иголки защиты, сейчас — только поддержку. Это чувство сильное и тёплое, Ли даже не боится признать, что только забота Донхёка не даёт ему упасть в чёрную глубокую пропасть. Кажется, впервые за время их знакомства, Донхёк не замкнут в себе или сконцентрирован на собственных проблемах. Сейчас всё его внимание направлено только на Марка, что достаёт из пачки сигарету и не поджигая, кусает её, пытаясь успокоится. Эту привычку он невольно перенял от Донхёка. Вообще-то он раньше курил, но потом бросил. Сигареты в его жизнь вернулись, но без огня. Когда ты рядом с Донхёком, у тебя в принципе всё без огня.

— Я хочу найти убийцу, — выдыхает Ли и устремляет взгляд на яркое летнее солнце. Лучи режут глаза, но Марк не отводит взгляд, пока их не заволакивает влагой. — Всё это уже стало слишком личным, чтобы уходить.

— Вот именно! — восклицает в ответ Донхёк. — Марк, я работаю здесь не один день, и я знаю как они думают! Сначала убивают людей вокруг, те, с которыми ты так долго жил, которые стали частью тебя. А потом — тебя, — взгляд парня становится горьким, но серьёзным. — Он собирается убить тебя, Марк, и я не дам этому случиться.

Ли не отвечает. Избегает визуального контакта, выбрасывает пожеванную сигарету и вздыхает как можно незаметнее.

— Проведём сеанс терапии? — Донхёк складывает руки на груди и хмурится.

— Не думаю, что ты в состоянии, — Марк пожимает плечами. Он сейчас даже дышать нормально не в состоянии.

— Это поможет мне отвлечься.

Донхёк кивает и прислоняется к стене рядом с Марком. Молча прикрывает глаза и кладёт голову на чужое плечо. На его лице смирение, а может спокойствие. Хотя Марк всё же думает, что это усталость. Они такие разные, но одновременно такие похожие.

Каждую свободную минуту Марк думает о том, почему он так сильно привязался к этому парню. Он ничем не отличался от сотни других людей в жизни доктора. Или, всё же, отличался?

Донхёк считал себя слабым, но это не так. Марк знает лик силы. У Донхёка внутри — стержень, и поэтому он ещё жив. Да, немного сломан, но жив и двигается вперёд.

Марк восхищался сильными людьми. Марк себя сильным не считал.

Он — человек система, он всю сознательную жизнь делает так, чтобы избежать проблем. Но, когда они его всё же догоняют — весь карточный домик просто разрушается. Хватает малейшего дуновения ветерка, чтобы перемешать карты и остановить его.

Марк может казаться сильным, но в действительности ему очень очень страшно.

Они с Донхёком не слишком похожи, но и не слишком разные. Марку с Донхёком комфортно. Ли давно искал такого человека, но даже Габриэль была не в силах дать ему тот покой, что он чувствовал рядом с Донхёком, что склонил голову на его плечо.

Марк думает, что он многое готов отдать, чтобы Донхёк был рядом и зарывается носом в мягкие локоны волос.

…///…

— Расскажи мне о своём сне, — ровным тоном говорит Марк, и Донхёк морщится, как будто ему неприятно.

Они сидели в его кабинете, в креслах и между ними был где-то метр расстояния в реальности, но эмоционально они были настолько близко, насколько Марк в принципе позволял себе. Как и Донхёк.

Обычно Марк зажигает ароматические свечи или включает тихую музыку, чтобы успокоить клиента. Сейчас ничего подобного не было. Доктор с горькой усмешкой думает, что успокаивать тут нужно только его. Перед глазами всё ещё стояло тело Габи. Кажется, этот образ ещё долго не покинет его. Донхёк негромко начинает говорить:

— Мне приснилось, что я дал связать себя… — он шумно сглатывает, прежде чем продолжить. — И ты бросал в меня ножи.

Марк ничего не говорит около минуты, а потом осторожно спрашивает:

— Ты боишься, что я тебя предам? Сделаю больно, как только ты расслабишься, верно? — Донхёк прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову.

— Я не знаю… Может быть…

— А ты думаешь, что я способен на это? — интересуется Ли, и встречается с серьёзным взглядом карих глаз.

— Я практически уверен, что ты не, — отвечает Донхёк и Марк доволен сказанным. Если бы он сказал, что полностью доверяет психиатру, его можно было бы заподозрить во лжи. Но неуверенность — это нормально. Это правдиво. У всех есть свои сомнения и страхи. Избавиться от них это долгий и тяжёлый труд. Кому, как не Марку, это понимать. Кому, как не Донхёку, это нужно понять.

— А ты? — вдруг спрашивает Донхёк, — Ты боишься, что я могу предать тебя?

— Я буду надеяться, что нет.

Марк не объясняет, будет ли он надеяться, что не боится, или что не предаст. Просто потому, что и сам не уверен. Донхёка ответ устраивает.

— Ты не должен винить себя за то, что ты жив. И за то, что не смог спасти семью. Твоя жизнь — самое ценное, что у тебя есть. Не трать её на самоуничтожение, Донхёк, — не спеша и чётко проговаривает Марк, стараясь, чтобы слова прозвучали без особого давления.

Парень тяжело вздыхает и вдруг поднимается с кресла. Подходит совсем близко, сжимает плечо Марка и выдыхает:

— Тогда ты тоже. Я вижу, что смерть Габриэль выбила тебя из колеи, но не смей винить себя, — видно, что слова даются ему с трудом, Донхёк нервно облизывает губы. — Я не запрещаю тебе горевать, Марк. Но не смей себя корить за что-либо.

Марк упустил момент, когда Донхёк стал его психологом, но, оказывается, это было действительно нужно ему. Понимание, пару нужных фраз и просто немая поддержка. Марк предпочитает одиночество, но ощущение — что кто-то рядом и всегда готов помочь — сейчас как никогда успокаивало. Ли невольно думает, что сейчас они с Донхёком в одной лодке. Их обоих преследуют призраки. И, может, вина.

Марк протягивает руку и мягко зарывается в чужих волосах, надавливает на затылок и приподнимается, прижимаясь к губам Донхёка. Этот поцелуй был чем-то лёгким и целительным, словно лекарство. Марк целовал и целовал мягкие губы, надеясь стереть все мысли из головы, а чувства с сердца. Ему нужно было отвлечься и нежные поцелуи неплохо помогали в этом.

Их прерывает звук отворившейся двери. Донхёк отскакивает как ошпаренный, и с распахнутыми глазами видит застывшую на пороге Рейчел.

— Доктор Ли… — бормочет она, отводя взгляд. — Простите, я не знала.

Донхёк срывается с места и стремительно покидает комнату. Марк провожает его долгим взглядом.

— Пока, — выдыхает он прощание, хотя парень не мог его услышать. Момент был испорчен, секретарша виновато опускает голову и исчезает, закрывая дверь.

Марк сидит несколько минут в кресле, потом поднимается и осматривает кабинет. В комнате было довольно темно, солнце уже давно село, а Донхёк не хотел включать свет. Марк зажигает одну свечу, опирается на стол и рассеянно смотрит куда-то в пол. Спустя несколько минут он хватает телефон и набирает нужный номер.

На том конце спустя три гудка звучит хриплое:

» — Алло?»

— Дидрих… — тихо говорит Марк и слышит тяжёлый вздох.

» — Марк… Я слышал о Габи. Соболезную», — Ли сжимает переносицу и закрывает глаза. Боль пульсирует где-то в висках и, наверное, в сердце.

— Дидрих, найди мне его. Из-под земли достать. Мне нужно знать кто её убил.

Марк знал, что друг на это способен. Он часто помогает Дидриху и не часто что-то просит в ответ. Сейчас ему была необходима его помощь.

После небольшой паузы в трубке снова слышится голос:

» — Я не могу ничего обещать, Марк. Но я постараюсь. Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы найти этого гада».

— Спасибо, — шепчет Марк перед тем, как закончить звонок.

Он зачем-то ещё раз обводит взглядом кабинет и собирается домой, планируя напиться. Марк не любил решать проблемы с помощью алкоголя, но бывают моменты, когда можно дать слабину. Сегодня он поддаётся трагедии, а завтра снова станет сильным. Завтра с ним, как всегда, будет всё в порядке. Завтра он снова станет решать проблемы других, забывая о своих. Завтра.

А сегодня у него три бутылки виски и полное одиночество.

Дом встречает непривычно холодной пустотой и Марк вспоминает, что когда-то его встречала улыбчивая Габриэль. Парень выбрасывает подобные мысли с головы и поскорее включает свет, надеясь, что вместе с темнотой исчезнет тяжесть внутри.

Стакан за стаканом обжигали его горло, а желание позвонить Донхёку неумолимо росло. Марк даже не знал зачем. Что он будет ему говорить в таком состоянии? Что он будет ему говорить, когда всё уже сказано?

Наверное, Марк просто помолчит в трубку, а потом сорвётся и разрыдается. Глупо и некрасиво, совсем как ребёнок.

Интересно, Донхёк приедет к нему?

Наверное, нет.

Наверное, он уже давно спит. Наверное, Марку тоже стоит.

Вот только не спится. Марк боится, что, уснув, он будет видеть кошмары, и в тот момент он особенно остро понимает Донхёка.

Как долго его будет преследовать вид мёртвой Габриэль?

Марк отпивает виски из стакана и откидывает голову назад. Ночь будет долгой.


	7. Chapter 7

Донхёк допивает остатки крепкого кофе и, поморщившись, выбрасывает бумажный стаканчик в мусорку рядом. Что только не приходится пить, чтобы оставаться на ногах. Ему вдруг вспомнился тот вкусный кофе, которым угощал его Марк. Марк.

Донхёк с самого утра упорно работает: он допросил соседей Габриэль, достал некоторые записи с видеокамер и отправил их Ренджуну. Донхёк работал, но без Марка, и почему-то именно сегодня это остро ощутимо. Вроде бы не должно, всю жизнь он предпочитал работать в одиночестве, но отсутствие Марка ощущалось физически. Будто воздух вокруг стал холоднее и, хотя на улице стояла откровенная жара, у Донхёка казалось кости покрылись инеем. Донхёку не нравилось зависеть от кого-то, но зависеть от Марка — было приятно. Сознание кричало, что он пожалеет о своей привязанности, а тело просило больше тепла. Душа умоляла больше любви. Наверное, ему не хватало поддержки и уверенности в том, что рядом всегда есть кто-то, кто поможет в самых худших ситуациях.

Парень вздыхает.

Марк сказал, что у него сегодня важные сеансы, но Донхёк не исключал, что ему просто больно расследовать убийство бывшей жены. В любом случае, он не настаивал, они могут встретиться в любое другое время. Потребность встретиться его пугала, но отрицать, что это действительно стало чем-то важным в его жизни, не было смысла.

Донхёк чувствует, что устал, а ещё, что ему нужно поговорить. Сделать это откровенно он может только с Марком, так что Ли садится в машину, собираясь наведать психиатра на его рабочем месте.

Садящееся солнце бьёт красными лучами в глаза, Донхёк откидывается на спинку сиденья, пытаясь расслабиться.

Он действительно надеется, что Марк в порядке. Справляться со своей болью он научился, но видеть, как страдает самый близкий человек из ныне живущих — было невыносимо.

— Тебе так не терпится от меня избавиться? — спрашивает вдруг появившаяся на соседнем сиденье Йерим. Солнечные зайчики игрались в её светлых волосах и отбивались от зрачков, заставляя их сверкать.

— Ты знаешь, что это не так, — мрачно отвечает Ли. Он не хотел об этом говорить. Не сейчас. Ему бы увидеть Марка и немного расслабиться, а Йерим только увеличивает напряжение.

— Ты ходишь к нему на сеансы, о чем ещё я должна думать? — немного повышает голос девушка и недовольно складывает руки на груди. Донхёк тяжело вздыхает.

— Мне больно существовать, Йерим. Мне нужна помощь. Марк — единственный, кто может мне помочь.

Его сестра фыркает.

Донхёк может её понять. Она не хочет исчезать и он тоже этого не хочет. Просто с каждым кошмаром, галлюцинацией или атакой, он чувствует себя слабее. Словно из него уходит жизнь капля за каплей, и в итоге от него ничего не останется. Он будет пустой оболочкой, а может даже её не будет.

Донхёк в любой момент может исчезнуть, и никто его даже не вспомнит.

Донхёк не хочет исчезать, потому что рядом с Марком он вдруг понял, что ему комфортно. Что можно без боли и слёз, что можно хорошо.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты его боготворишь, — выпаливает Йерим и Донхёк сжимает руль до побеления.

Это было не так.

Он просто был цветком, что после долгой темноты увидел солнце. Логично, что цветок тянется к солнцу. Логично, что Донхёк тянется к Марку.

Йерим не исчезала до конца поездки, но больше не сказала ни слова. Донхёк не чувствовал себя хорошо и лишь утешался тем, что скоро увидит Марка.

Как оказалось, не.

— О, — приподняла брови Рейчел, видя Донхёка на пороге, — ты к доктору Ли?

Донхёк кивает и у неё на лице появляется виноватая улыбка.

— Он ещё не появлялся… — говорит он и неловко мнётся. Донхёк замирает и, кажется, разочарование слишком сильно видно на его лице, потому что девушка поспешно добавляет. — Можешь подождать его, он скоро приедет.

Ли кивает проходит внутрь и садится на диванчик для гостей. Повисает неловкое молчание.

— Будешь чай? — вежливо спрашивает она и Донхёк кивает. То, что секретарша занялась приготовлением напитка немного уменьшило напряжённость атмосферы.

Девушка протягивает Донхёку чашку горячего ароматного чая и тот с благодарностью принимает напиток. Подождав, пока чай остынет, Донхёк делает большой глоток. Как будто чай сможет смыть неприятную горечь во рту.

Рейчел опирается на стол и заинтересованно осматривает Донхёка.

— Что между вами с Марком? — Донхёк замирает. Открывает рот, чтобы хоть что-то ответить, но перед глазами вдруг танцуют разноцветные точки. Дыхания не хватает, Донхёка бросает то в жар, то в холод. У него даже нет времени начать паниковать. Перед глазами всё плывёт, он хрипит, пытаясь что-то сказать. Тело не слушается. Чашка выпадает из рук и разбивается вдребезги. Донхёк погружается в полную темноту.

…///…

Первое, что он чувствует, когда приходит в себя — верёвки на теле, и от этого накрывает волной ужаса. Он вспоминает, как больно ранили ножи Марка и действительно боится открыть глаза. Потому что там может стоять Марк. Реальный Марк, который будет убивать его по-настоящему.

Донхёк не поднимает веки, пока не уверяется, что он полностью пришёл в себя после выпитой отравы. Придумывать какой-то план времени не было, так что Донхёк решает действовать по ходу. Первые секунды после того, как он открыл глаза в висках пульсировала назойливая боль от света. Его затошнило.

После того, как глаза привыкли к яркому освещению Донхёк увидел Рейчел. А потом то, что они находятся в до боли знакомой гостиной Марка. Внутри всё сжалось и только силой воли парень уверял себя, что Марк никак не связан с этим всем. Он действительно надеялся. Иначе внутри него что-то сломается бесповоротно. Может, вера в людей. Может, желание жить.

— Марк здесь? — голос его сиплый, будто он молчал месяцы. А ещё чужой, будто и не его вовсе. Рейчел приподнимает бровь и хмыкает.

— Нет, он действительно на каком-то сеансе. Представляешь, какой подарочек его будет ждать? — на её лице появляется довольная ухмылка.

Понимая, что Марк действительно не при чём, Донхёк внезапно успокаивается. Страх отступает, уступая место холодным размышлениям. Донхёк замечает, что обычно распущенные огненные локоны девушки сейчас были собраны в тугой хвост, но это вся её защита. Никаких перчаток. Ничего, что утаило бы её от полиции.

Парень начинает хрипло смеяться. Смех отдаётся глухо где-то в груди.

— Они найдут тебя. Ты будешь гныть в тюрьме, — выражение лица Рейчел не поменялось, она лишь пожимает плечами.

— Я знаю. Знала ещё, когда убивала его истеричку бывшую, — она морщится. — Выходя из её дома, я уже тогда понимала, что где то прокололась…

Девушка подходит ближе к Донхёку, смотрит прямо ему в глаза и проводит кончиком пальца по скуле.

— Ты мой заключительный аккорд. Феерический конец, — на её лице появляется широкая улыбка, и Донхёка почти пугает то, как мало там безумия. Она — обычный осознанный человек. Часть социума. И она же жестоко убила троих девушек. Это было пугающе в своём контрасте. Те улыбки, которыми Рейчел одаривала посетителей, и та, которая была у нее сейчас. Они идентичны и это ненормально.

Донхёк сжимает челюсти. А потом резко подаётся вперёд, пытаясь укусить рыжеволосую. Та резко подаётся назад и бьёт Ли по лицу. Голова парня дёргается в сторону от сильного удара, щека горит огнём. Немного подождав, пока с глаз сойдёт пелена, он глубоко вдыхает.

— Ты бешеная сука, — выплёвывает Донхёк и в его глазах горит ярость. В ответ он слышит лишь беззаботный смех.

— А ты связан.

Она подходит к столу и с любовью ведёт руками по всевозможным инструментам для пыток.

Донхёк не боится смерти, и не боится боли.

Ему только жаль от того, что он наконец нашёл близкого человека, и тут же всё потеряет.

Интересно, Марк будет горевать? Как он отреагирует, увидев его изуродованное тело?

А главное, кто поможет ему выбраться из той пучины боли и отчаяния?

Рейчел подходит к нему с тонким лезвием в руках и мучительно медленно проводит по щеке Донхёка. Он чувствует, как кровь стекает по коже к подбородку и капает на рубашку. Донхёк смотрит девушке прямо в глаза, и понимает, что не видит ничего. Впрочем, он готов поклясться, что она видит тоже самое.

— Марк никогда не простит тебя, — спокойно говорит Донхёк. — Он будет ненавидеть тебя.

Рейчел резко втыкает лезвие в его плечо и оставляет его там, шагая к столику за очередным орудием. Донхёк сжимает челюсти и не издаёт ни звука.

— Я знаю, Донхёк, я не дура. Ты думал, что подобными словами вызовешь истерику? — девушка растягивает губы в лёгкой улыбке. — Я не псих. Я вполне осознаю все свои действия.

— Ты не псих, ты дура, Рейчел. Ты просто так погубила три невинных жизни, — почти устало выдаёт Донхёк.

Рейчел вдруг сокращает между ними расстояние за секунды, и резко бьёт Ли по лицу. Его рот заполняется кровью.

— Скоро четыре, — холодно отвечает она, и Донхёк скалится, обнажая окровавленные зубы.

Он даже не тянул время. Шанс, что его каким-то чудом успеют спасти, ничтожно мал. Донхёк просто достойно ведёт эту игру. В память о бедных девушках, которые не смогли.

Рейчел просто психопатка. Она ревновала того, кого не имела права ревновать. Марк был для неё чем-то важным, но для Марка она была пустым местом. Рейчел убивала тех, кто по её мнению угрожал её близости с Марком, но правда в том, что никакой близости не было.

— Ты всего лишь секретарша. Никто. Понимаешь? — Донхёк снова не может сдержать смеха. — Возомнила о себе черти что. Но, по факту, ты пустое место.

Её лицо исказила злость.

Вообще Донхёк понимал, что зля её, он делает хуже только себе. Но сдаваться мирно было не в его стиле. Он не покорная овечка. Если умирать, то с гордо поднятой головой.

Рейчел хватает со стола большой молоток и заходит за спину парня. Донхёк напрягается и сжимает челюсти. А в следующий миг чувствует невыносимую боль в левой руке. Она сломала её. Донхёк не издаёт ни звука, только зажмуривает глаза, наблюдая за танцем красных точек. Теперь его рука была вывернута под неестественным углом, кость угрожающе выпирала под кожей. Донхёк тяжело дышит, но молчит. Он не даст ей шанс услышать себя.

Почему-то сейчас не появлялись ни Йерим, не Тэн. Может, потому, что Донхёк занят собственным выживанием, может, парень просто понимает, что они никак не помогут. Нож в плече всё ещё заставлял руку пульсировать болью, Донхёк едва слышно со свистом выдыхает. Больно. Прямо как в кошмарах, где его мучали. Только сейчас это реальность. Он больше не проснётся в холодном поту. Только на том свете.

Рейчел ещё долго наслаждается тем, что медленно проводит лезвием по коже Донхёка. Она исполосывает его грудь и выводит кривые буквы на бёдрах. На правом «Марк» на левом «Рейчел». Где-то в области сердца царапает старательно «Больно?».

Донхёк чувствует, что истекает кровью и догадывается, что совсем скоро девушка наиграется. И тогда ему будет по-настоящему больно.

…///…

Марк устало шагает домой по ночному городу. Чтобы немного отвлечься от утраты Габриэль, он с головой упал в работу. Сколько сегодня он отдыхал? Пол часа? Так недолго и до обморока от переработки. Хотя как по-другому справляться с ужасными ощущениями внутри Марк не знал.

Вдруг телефон в кармане звонит, Ли поспешно достаёт его и, приняв звонок, прикладывает к уху.

» — Алло, Марк? — голос Ренджуна взволнованный и напряжённый. — Видеорегистратор заснял убийцу…»

Марк застывает, а потом видит возле своего дома машину и зажжённый свет в окнах. Всё понимает.

— Рейчел… — выдыхает он. Внезапно кусочки пазла складываются в одну отвратительную картину. И то, что Донхёк не отвечал на звонки и то, что он не нашёл секретаршу на рабочем месте. Внутри что-то обрывается. — Пришлите подмогу ко мне домой! — восклицает Марк и, закончив звонок, срывается на бег.

Он вламывается в квартиру, дверь, как он и думал, не заперта, и вскидывает выданный недавно пистолет. Марк никогда не думал, что им придётся воспользоваться. Рейчел замирает с ножом в руках, Марк целится прямо ей в голову. Он не хочет стрелять в неё. Но если придётся — выстрелит без колебаний.

— Рейчел, стоять! — он бросает взгляд на Донхёка и внутри всё холодеет. Тот весь в крови, практически без сознания. Марк видит нож в плече и кровоподтёк на щеке. А ещё много крови. Слишком много, чтобы говорить, что всё в норме. Потому что не в норме, потому что Марк врач и он знает, что такое потеря крови.

Рейчел сжимает в руке большой нож и скалится.

— Ты не выстрелишь. Не сможешь.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — с болью в горле спрашивает Марк. Он чувствовал себя преданным. Это словно нож в спину. Марк Рейчел доверял, а в ответ получил три тела и искалеченного Донхёка. Это больно. Обидно до горечи на языке.

— Я всего лишь убивала, чтобы защитить того, кого люблю, — пожимает плечами рыжеволосая. — Разве это не тоже самое, что ты делаешь сейчас?

Марку хочется кричать, что нет, не тоже самое, но он понимает, что это бесполезно. Рейчел давно выбрала свой путь и она свято уверенна, что он правильный. Ли, как никто другой, знает, что людей сложно переубедить. Почти невозможно. Марк пытаться не будет.

Марку откровенно плохо от всего происходящего, но руки его не дрожат. Поэтому, когда Рейчел приставляет острое лезвие к шее Донхёка, Марк, не задумываясь, нажимает на курок. На коже Донхёка остаётся лишь неглубокий очередной порез. Звук выстрела отдаётся в висках мучительной болью, девушка падает на пол, издавая последний вздох в луже собственной крови. Марк выстрелил идеально в средину лба.

Ли чувствует, как быстро бьётся сердце, он подходит к Рейчел, чтобы убедиться, что та действительно мертва и тут же опускается на колени перед Донхёком. Видеть его таким было до слёз больно.

— Всё хорошо, Донхёк. Я рядом и ты спасен, — лепечет Марк и бережно прикасается ладонями к окровавленному лицу. У Донхёка взгляд пустой, без какого-либо понимания происходящего. Он подрагивает немного от боли и не может вымолвить и слова. У Марка трясутся руки от страха, что он может сделать что-то не так. Что, если скорая не успеет?

Он прижимается губами к потному лбу Донхёка и шепчет:

— Я люблю тебя, слышишь? Люблю, поэтому не уходи пожалуйста. Не оставляй меня.

Донхёк теряет сознание, а Марк, кажется, остатки здравого смысла.

Дальше всё происходит словно в тумане: Марк видит, как в дом забегает полиция и врачи, видит взволнованное лицо Ренджуна, который что-то ему говорит, но Марк не слышит что. Он словно под водой. И только когда Донхёка погрузили в машину скорой, Ли поднимается на ноги и хрипло говорит:

— Я хочу поехать с ним. Я хочу к Донхёку.

Суён крепко сжимает его плечо и ведёт к своей машине.

Сначала они едут в полной тишине. Марк смотрит на свои окровавленные руки и внутри что-то болит. Он не догадался. Не успел. Он не сделал ничего, чтобы Донхёк остался цел.

Марк хотел помочь, а, в итоге, только причинил боль.

Парень сгибается и закрывает лицо руками.

— Всё будет хорошо, Марк, — уверенно говорит Суён, но Ли слышит нотку напряжённости в её голосе. Всё уже не хорошо.

Они приезжают в больницу, и никогда ещё ожидание не было таким тяжёлым. Мучительные часы неизвестности, пять стаканчиков кофе и три таблетки успокоительного — Марк уверен, что слетит с катушек.

Когда его наконец-то пускают в палату Донхёка на улице уже не то, что глухая ночь — скоро рассвет. Он медленно подходит к кровати и видит Донхёка без сознания. Тот весь перевязан, а на левой руке наложен гипс. Аппараты пищат, грудь Ли вздымается слабо, но непрерывно.

Он в порядке. Должен быть.

Донхёк поправится. Марк сделает всё, чтобы да.

Вина разъедает словно яд, Марк хочет прикоснуться хотя бы к смуглой ладони, чтобы увериться, что та тёплая, но чувствует, что не имеет права.

Это всё из-за него.

Марк закрывает лицо ладонью и содрогается в немых рыданиях.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Донхёк приходит в себя, ему кажется, что писк аппаратов — его собственное сердцебиение. Он не чувствует тела, веки тяжёлые, будто налиты свинцом, а во рту сухо, будто в самых жарких пустынях.

Донхёк не слышит почти ничего. Подобная тишина его пугала, заставляла панику подкатывать к горлу.

Он лежал с закрытыми глазами и пытался понять хоть что-то, но это было бесполезно. Где он? Жив ли он? Слишком много вопросов. Парень с трудом открывает глаза, и вопреки его ожиданию боли от яркого солнца, в комнате полумрак.

Сейчас ночь.

Глаза постепенно начинают видеть яснее, и Донхёк замечает Марка. Тот, сгорбленный на неудобном больничном стуле, спал, слегка посапывая. Внутри что-то теплеет от осознания, что всё это время он был рядом, даже если Донхёк не знает сколько точно продлилось это «всё время».

Парень проводит сухим языком по потресканным губам и выдавливает:

— М-марк… — голос низкий и хриплый, будто чужой. Ли тут же подрывается, протирает глаза, выравнивает спину. Словно он и не спал.

— Донхёк? — сглатывает Марк, и парень видит тревогу в его глазах. — Ты в порядке?

Напряжённость можно заметить и в его поведении. Донхёка это беспокоило. Знает ли Марк что-то, чего не знает он?

Несмотря на вдруг появившуюся панику, Донхёк легонько кивает. Он хотел бы так много сказать Марку, но не может. Просто нет сил. Он не в состоянии двигаться, не в состоянии говорить, да, может, и мыслить. Сейчас он лишь потрёпанная оболочка. Так много важного нужно озвучить, но вместо этого Ли говорит:

— Подойди… пожалуйста.

Марк медлит и Донхёк ненавидит видеть вину на его лице. Хотя бы потому, что Марк не должен её чувствовать. Ничего из произошедшего не случилось из-за Марка. Об этом хочется кричать, но Донхёк уверяет, что сделает это потом. Обязательно сделает.

Доктор всё же подходит и Донхёк пытается выдавить улыбку. Она выходит слабой, но Ли действительно надеется, что это немного приободрит Марка. Он в порядке, честно. Донхёк медленно протягивает руку и прикасается к ладони Марка, переплетая их пальцы. Тот дёргается и резко сжимает руку. Донхёк морщится от боли и Ли, извиняясь, ослабляет хватку. Его что-то тревожит. Обычно спокойное выражения лица сейчас мрачное, почти полно боли. Донхёк осторожно поглаживает нежную кожу большим пальцем, чувствуя, что сейчас он снова потеряет сознание. Препараты и травмы делали из него очень слабого человека. Не желая оставлять всё вот так, абсолютно незаконченным и неясным тратит остатки сил на тихое:

— Я тоже тебя люблю…

Глаза закрываются и под веками снова уже до тошноты надоевшая темнота.

Следующее пробуждение произошло днём и солнечный свет ослепил Донхёка. Резь в глазах проходит постепенно, спустя пару минут. Донхёк видит белые стены, опускает взгляд ниже. Возле него сидел Ренджун. Ближе, чем Марк, намного ближе. Это почему-то огорчает.

Хуан замечает, что Донхёк в сознании, и на его лице появляется улыбка.

— Привет, дружище, — Донхёк пытается приподняться, но чувствует резкую боль и со стоном опускается обратно на подушку.

— Где Марк? — выдавливает Донхёк. Кажется Ренджун даже не удивляется подобному вопросу. Только улыбка становится шире и, может быть, немного хитрей.

— Я отослал этого героя спать. Он не захотел ехать к тебе и пошёл в машину.

— Ко мне? — хмурится Ли. Ренджун поджимает губы.

— Мы посоветовали ему найти временное место ночёвки, и Марк решил пожить у тебя. К тому же, он кормит твою кошку. Ты же провалялся без сознания два дня.

Донхёк замирает. Два дня. И всё это время Марк был здесь? Он сидел рядом, боясь оставить раненого Донхёка хоть на минуту. А до этого он спас его жизнь.

Донхёк вдруг вспомнил, что сказал ему перед тем, как потерял сознание и залился краской. Он не думал говорить этого. Просто у Марка на лице было что-то такое, что беспокоило Донхёка. Он надеялся, что его слова как-то помогли Марку. Донхёк просто действительно чувствовал что-то сильное, просто боялся, что ошибся, назвав это любовью.

Прошло пару часов, прежде чем Марк вернулся в палату. В этот раз они оба чувствовали себя лучше. Донхёк расплывается в улыбке, видя спутанные волосы Марка и красный след на щеке. Марк почему-то отводит взгляд и откашливается. Обстановка довольно неловкая, Донхёк осторожно предлагает прогуляться. Марк не отказывает. Он помогает парню подняться и, мягко придерживая его под локоть, ведёт на крышу здания. Донхёку вдруг захотелось увидеть солнце. Возможно, чтобы знать, что не всё потеряно, что жизнь продолжается, даже если всё вокруг кажется невероятно мрачным.

Всю дорогу они молчали, как будто слова могли что-то разрушить. А может построить. Донхёк кожей чувствовал напряжение, что иголками кололо кожу, заставляя ёжиться. Он догадывался из-за чего, но не решался начать говорить первым.

Они выходят на крышу, ветер тут же подхватывает рыжие локоны Донхёка и начинает с ними играться. Солнце целует его бледную, покрытую бинтами и пластырями, кожу. Донхёк прищуривается и поворачивается к Марку лицом. Тот стоит спрятав руки в карман и немного сгорбившись, будто пытаясь спрятаться. Его чёрные волосы немного спадали на глаза. Он был таким… родным. Будто Донхёк с ним знаком года, всю свою никчёмную жизнь. Сейчас уже даже сложно вспомнить, как ему жилось без этого молчаливого парня.

Донхёк сдерживает улыбку. И вдруг осознает, что бесконечно сильно влюблён. Этот факт словно внезапный холодный ливень, безжалостно ударяет сознание, заставляя внутри что-то трепетать. Ещё недавно Донхёк был уверен, что он не умеет испытывать подобные чувства, но сейчас сердце в груди бьётся быстрее, когда рядом стоит Марк. Когда он смотрит, касается, заботится. Когда он просто существует. Донхёку страшно представлять, что он вдруг исчезнет.

— Ты винишь себя, — спокойно констатирует он. Их отношения они начали с разговоров о всяких ужасах в голове Донхёка, поэтому говорить о чём-то подобном, о чувствах, было не неловко. Естественно. Это то, как они сблизились. Это их фундамент. Правда, откровенность. Это основа построенных ими отношений. Поэтому, Марк не удивился. Хотя, может, просто не подал виду. Он лишь подходит ближе, несмотря на Донхёка кивает.

— Ты мог погибнуть, — сипло выдыхает он. Донхёк слегка фыркает и это отдаётся болью в мышцах лица.

— Марк, я работаю со смертью. Я осознанно выбрал этот путь.

Доказывать ему что-либо, конечно же, было бесполезно.

Ли закрывает глаза и Донхёк видит, как тяжело ему даётся контроль над собой. Его губы немного подрагивали, будто он вот-вот расплачется. Донхёку трудно было осознать, что это из-за него. Раньше никто так не реагировал на него. Всем было… всё равно.

— Она резала тебя, — выдавливает Марк, — калечила, потому что я любил тебя.

— Любишь, — исправляет его Донхёк, и Марк бросает на него надломанный взгляд.

— Я боюсь, что и дальше буду причинять тебе лишь вред.

Донхёк не даёт ему говорить дальше. Он сокращает между ними расстояние и впивается в его губы настойчивым поцелуем, даже если это вызывает боль во всём теле, а от него наверняка воняет лекарствами.

Донхёк целует, пытаясь донести, что больно будет без него. Что раньше было.

А теперь он счастлив? Наверное, да. Когда просто целует мягкие губы и вдыхает знакомый запах — тревога исчезает. Когда Марк осторожно кладёт руки на его талию, в животе порхают чёртовы бабочки. Донхёк раньше думал, что такое бывает лишь в книгах. Но сейчас понимает, что чувства — это что-то реальное, осязаемое. Это то, что теперь есть у него, и он не даст этому исчезнуть.

— Я запрещаю тебе бросать меня, — шепчет Донхек в расцелованные губы, и Марк не может сдержать улыбки. Усталой, но абсолютно счастливой.

— Не брошу. Обещаю.

Донхёк старается выглядеть беззаботным, но внутри него что-то сжимается. Он надеется, что Марк выполнит обещание.

Парень прижимается лбом к крепкой груди и шепчет, крепко зажмурившись:

— Ты нужен мне.

Донхёк чувствует, как в его волосы зарываются длинные пальцы. А потом, едва ощутимый, поцелуй в макушку.

…///…

Донхёк не мог сказать кому и когда точно пришла идея начать жить вместе. Это просто решилось, как будто что-то совсем очевидное и естественное. Может быть дело в том, что вместе легче переживать ночные кошмары.

— У меня не так много вещей… — растерянно замечает Донхёк, открывая дверь в дом. К нему тут же подбегает Беверли и парень радостно берёт её на руки. Донхёк так давно её не видел. Он провёл в больнице больше недели, пока все раны полностью не зажили. Теперь его беспокоит только гипс на левой руке. Донхёк проходит в дом, Марк, не спеша, проходит следом.

У него действительно было немного всего. Казалось, будто это не постоянное его жилище. Немного вещей, зубная щётка и документы. Вот, собственно, и всё. И это, по сути, всё, что нужно для жизни. Хотя для уюта, безусловно, нужно больше.

— Больше ничего нет? — недоуменно спрашивает Марк. — Абсолютно?

Что-то в лице Донхёка меняется. Он несколько мгновений молчит, будто сомневаясь, а потом отвечает:

— Всё сгорело.

Марк виновато прикусывает губу.

— Прости…

Донхёк отмахивается, как если бы это было мелочью. Вот только они оба знают, что это не. Но Донхёк не хотел об этом говорить сейчас, когда он чувствовал себя максимально нормально.

Они почти были похожи на обычную пару.

— Я возьму, — улыбнулся Марк и забрал абсолютно не тяжёлую коробку у Донхёка. Тот одарил его ответной улыбкой. Всё же гипс немного мешал жить. Донхёк берёт на руки Беверли и они покидают дом. Может быть, навсегда.

Приходить в дом, где тебя чуть не убили — немного сложно. Донхёк невольно содрогается, когда заходит в гостиную. Перед глазами тут же появляются ещё свежие в памяти картины. Он поворачивается к Марку.

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Донхёк. Когда в твоём доме едва не убили дорогого тебе человека, это ещё сложнее. По крайней мере, Донхёк так думал. Марк задумчиво смотрит на голый пол. Ковёр, забрызганный кровью, забрали при уборке. Донхёк правда надеялся, что кто-то проконтролировал, чтобы никаких следов не осталось.

— Я в порядке, Донхёк. Не беспокойся обо мне.

Марк заносит вещи в спальню, Донхёк выпускает Бев и та опасливо изучает новое место жительства. Они заходят на кухню, Донхёк не может сдержать внезапной улыбки.

— Сделай мне, пожалуйста, кофе, — Марк отвечает кивком и лёгкой улыбкой и, спустя некоторое время, ставит на стол две чашки. Одна с зелёным чаем.

Они садятся напротив и Донхёк вдруг чувствует настолько домашнюю атмосферу, что это просто поражает. Он никогда такого не чувствовал в доме, где жил. Он никогда не чувствовал себя на своём месте. Но сейчас, рядом с Марком, таким мягким и любимым, Донхёк чувствует счастье. Оно приятным теплом разливается по венам вместе с кофе и оседает где-то в животе. Вокруг так тихо, будто их мир создан только для них двоих. Ничего не может помешать Донхёку наслаждаться этим моментом.

Марк вдруг протягивает руку и поправляет ему локон волос. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Донхёк плавится словно воск. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так беззаботно. С самого детства. Это просто чудо, что он нашёл человека, который помог ему почувствовать себя подобным образом. Марк отпивает чая и расслабленно закрывает глаза.

— Что мы будем делать дальше? — негромко спрашивает Донхёк, боясь нарушить какое-то почти священное спокойствие.

— Дальше? — Марк открывает глаза и накрывает своей ладонью ладонь Донхёка. — Дальше мы будем счастливыми.

Они долго молчат и что-то в этом молчании не даёт Донхёку покоя. Он чувствовал, что с Марком что-то не так. Это что-то наверняка было виной. Донхёку хотелось кричать, что всё хорошо, что в том, что произошло, нет его вины. Но он не будет. Они уже говорили об этом много раз, целые часы, ночи напролёт они обсуждали это раз за разом, и всё время приходили к выводу, что Марк несёт камень вины. Только он сам может придти к обратному.

— Я больше никому не дам причинить тебе боль, — шепчет Марк и Донхёк опускает взгляд.

Он тоже не даст Марку причинять самому себе боль.

Они не спеша допивают напитки, и Донхёк отправляется в душ. Холодная вода помогает выкинуть из головы плохие мысли. Всё хорошо, не стоит портить себе настроение.

Он долго лежит в ванной и всё думает, думает, и думает. О многом, о самом разном. И проводит пальцами по шрамам на коже. Безразлично, как будто они — не настоящие, будто вот-вот исчезнут, растворятся в вроде. Теперь у него искалечена не только душа.

Из Донхёка вырывается хриплый смешок. Его хотели убить за то, что он любил. Наверное, эти шрамы — напоминание, что он выжил. И продолжает любить.

Рейчел — мертва, а он — вместе с Марком.

Он — победил.

Донхёк медленно вылазит из воды и также медленно вытирает тело полотенцем, натягивает большую белую футболку и боксёры.

Он застаёт Марка в спальне, тот медленно расстёгивает пуговицы белой рубашки. Марк поднимает на него взгляд, на секунду застывает. Донхёк подходит ближе. В тот момент, когда Марк нежно касается его загипсованной руки, между ними будто пробегает ток. Кожа Донхёка покрывается мурашками и он прикрывает глаза, когда Марк начинает целовать фаланги его пальцев. Одну за другой, медленно и нежно, будто его губы могут причинить боль. Они не могут. Донхёк в этом уверен, так как ни в чём и никогда.

Марк переходит ко второй ладони, а потом, мягко взяв две руки в свои, целует их разом. Он мягко прикасается к смуглой щеке и Донхёк ластится, словно бездомный котёнок, в поисках ласки.

В этот раз Марк целует его губы. Не спеша и осторожно сминает их, а у Донхёка начинают дрожать колени. Никто никогда не заставлял его чувствовать себя так. Голова абсолютно пуста, и ни о чём, кроме человека рядом, думать просто не получается. Донхёк поддаётся вперёд, старается взять инициативу на себя и зарывается зацелованными пальцами в чёрные локоны Марка. Они целуются так долго, что казалось прошли года и когда Марк наконец отстраняется Донхёк смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом. Он проводит пальцами по немного распухшим губам, по подбородку и шее. Кадык под подушечками пальцев дёргается, когда Марк сглатывает.

— Я хочу быть рядом с тобой всегда, — шепчет Донхёк и начинает расстёгивать остатки пуговиц на чужой рубашке. Получается немного неловко, гипс мешает, поэтому, Марк кладёт свои ладони поверх ладоней Донхёка и помогает доделать всё до конца. Белая ткань падает на пол, открывая бледную кожу Марка во всей красе. Донхёк возбуждённо сглатывает и ведёт по накаченному в меру торсу. Грудь, живот, ремень брюк. Марк подаётся вперед и снова начинает целовать Донхёка: сначала губы, потом щёки, скулы и шею. Донхёк кусает губы и впивается ногтями в чужое плечо.

Марк поднимает руки Донхёка вверх и стягивает белую футболку, поднимает парня на руки, придерживая за бёдра и осторожно кладёт на кровать. Он замирает всего на секунду, когда видит шрамы на смуглой коже, а потом начинает их целовать. Один за другим. Длинные следы от порезов, кривые буквы в области сердца. Он проводит пальцами по буквам своего имени на бедре, а следом там же оставляет лёгкие поцелуи. Донхёк уже просто крупно дрожит. Он умирает от чужой нежности и осторожности. Где-то вдалеке сознания мелькает мысль, что встреться они раньше, Марк бы сумел сохранить целостность чашки. Целостность Донхёка. Теперь же он бережно хранит осколки. Донхёк помнит, что Марк обещал помочь. А ещё помнит, как однажды ночью в больнице он рассказал ему о кинцуги. Это японское искусство склеивать разбитую керамику золотом. Донхёк будет в порядке, он будет весь в золотых трещинках. Прекрасных шрамах, доказательствах того, что он смог собраться. Марк видит несколько больших ожогов на его боку. Старых, но до сих пор живущих кошмарами в сознании. Он медленно касается их губами, с такой любовью, что Донхёку кажется он сейчас заплачет. Он считал отметины уродливыми, он ненавидел их видеть или касаться. Марк их целует. Он смотрит Донхёку прямо в глаза и тот видит только любовь, что звёздами сверкала в его зрачках.

— Ты прекрасен, — шепчет Марк и целует Донхёка в лоб.

Он снимает с себя остатки одежды, а с Донхёка боксёры. Теперь они открыты не только душами, но и телами. Марк ведёт ладонями по красивому телу и Донхёк прогибается. Ближе, ближе, ближе. Так близко, чтобы слиться воедино, стать одним целым.

Марк тянется к тумбочке, достаёт оттуда тюбик смазки. Донхёк, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает внезапное волнение, выдавливает ухмылку.

— Давно такие вещи держишь у себя? — Марк ухмылсяется так хитро, что по спине Донхёка пробегают мурашки.

— Купил, как только ты согласился переехать.

Он выдавливает смазку на ладонь, согревает её, а потом смотрит Донхёку в глаза.

— Не бойся, я буду осторожен. Попробуй отвлечься, — Донхёк не может сдержать фырканье.

— Отвлеки меня.

Марк принимается целовать его губы, и одновременно с этим он чувствует первый палец внутри себя.

Непривычно, но не страшно.

Донхёк не боится Марка. Донхёк ему доверяет. Марк целует, кусает, их языки сплетаются в диком танце. Донхёку тяжело дышать. Он чувствует, как всё тело горит, как возбуждение иголками покалывает кожу. Марк добавляет второй палец и обхватывает губами затвердевший сосок. Донхёк распахивает глаза и судорожно вдыхает от одновременных ласк и дискомфорта. Его переполняют эмоции, такое чувство, что ещё чуть-чуть и он рассыплется на тысячи звёзд. Когда Марк добавляет третий палец, Донхёк чувствует боль, но потом парень случайно попадает по чувствительной точке и Донхёк издаёт первый стон. Тихий, почти неуверенный, будто это что-то постыдное. Марк большим пальцем свободной руки касается его нижней губы.

— Не сдерживай себя, — успокаивающе выдыхает он и Донхёк, сглотнув, кивает.

Когда Марк вытягивает пальцы, Донхёк успевает занервничать сильнее. А потом чувствует резкую боль. Он не может сдержать вскрика, Марк замирает опасливо и тут же наклоняется к нему. Кладёт ладонь на щеку, шепчет почти испуганно:

— Прости, прости, прости, — Донхёк часто моргает, чтобы согнать внезапную пелену слёз. — Скажи, когда будешь готов.

Проходит немного времени, меньше минуты. Боль отступает, Донхёк глубоко вдыхает и кивает.

— Давай, — неуверенно говорит он и злится из-за своей робости. Почему он чувствует себя так? Марк делает медленный толчок. Потом ещё один. Донхёк цепляется пальцами за его плечи. Начальный дискомфорт перетекает в лёгкое удовольствие, и вот Донхёк уже мычит и откидывает голову на подушку. Марк, пользуясь моментом, зацеловывает тонкую шею, кусает смуглое плечо. Несколько раз Донхёк стонет громче обычного. Звонче. Тогда Марк находит нужный угол. Он двигается всё быстрее, тяжело дышит и шепчет Донхёку о том, какой он невероятный. Донхёк подумает о тех словах позже, когда сможет мыслить ясно. А пока он лишь содрогается от удовольствия и с губ, то и дело срывается «Марк» на самых разных интонациях и громкости. У самого Марка от этого просто едет крыша. У Донхёка едет крыша уже от всего. Каждое касание, каждый поцелуй, каждый хриплый стон.

Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее.

У Марка на плечах уже десятки полос от его ногтей, но Донхёку нужно за что-то держаться, иначе ему кажется, что он упадёт куда-то, откуда не сможет выбраться.

Его будто ударяет током, накрывает волной и он прогибается. Крупно дрожит, не в силах сдержать долгий стон. Марк содрогается следом, Донхёк слышит низкий стон прямо у своего уха.

Они тяжело дышат и смотрят друг другу в глаза влюблённо, не совсем ясно соображая. Их тела потные и все в отметинах, но Донхёк клянётся, что это самая красивая вещь в мире.

Марк устало валится на кровать и прижимает его к себе.

— Ты не представляешь как сильно я тебя люблю, — шепчет он и Донхёк прячет лицо в его груди. Такие громкие слова и в его сторону. Об этом определённо не стоит думать сейчас, поэтому, Донхёк выдыхает тихое «Давай спать» и закрывает глаза.

Ему было невероятно хорошо и думать о том, что это может исчезнуть — очень-очень страшно. А оно может исчезнуть, Донхёк не верит в вечность чего-либо.

Прежде чем уснуть, он чувствует лёгкий поцелуй в макушку. На лице появляется лёгкая счастливая улыбка.

Он действительно счастлив.


	9. Chapter 9

Донхёк распахивает глаза и быстро оглядывается, готовый отразить любой удар. Видит рядом Тэна, выдыхает. Не кошмар.

Они шагают по ночному городу его сознания и вдыхают пыльный воздух. Неоновые вывески режут глаза, высотки закрывают ночное небо. Тэн идёт так близко, что Донхёк почти чувствует тепло его кожи. И всё же не касается. На самом деле, Донхёк не помнил: прикасался ли он когда-либо к Тэну. Реальный ли он? Скорее всего, нет.

— Ты замечаешь, как редко тебе начали сниться кошмары? — спокойно интересуется Тэн, не прекращая смотреть вперёд. Донхёк, помедлив, кивает. Как он мог не заметить улучшение его состояния?

— Это из-за Марка, — на лице мужчины мелькает улыбка. Донхёк даже не пытается понять, что она значит.

Они с Марком очень много говорят. О прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Анализируют, разбирают словно дом по кирпичикам всё, что может навредить Донхёку. Что уже навредило.  
Донхёк не может игнорировать факт, что ему стало лучше. Он лучше спит, он эмоционально стабилен. Это просто не может не радовать. Это даёт надежду.

Йерим исчезла. Донхёк долго этого не замечал, а потом вдруг осознал, что она больше не появляется. И хотя это должно было вызвать горечь, Донхёк почувствовал лишь облегчение. Это терзало его, пока Марк не заверил, что это нормально. Донхёк уже привык доверять ему. Доверять полностью и без каких либо сомнений. Просто Марк слишком много видел слёз и страданий. Просто слишком много ночей Донхёк проводил в его объятиях после очередной истерики. После такого сложно не доверять.

— Думаю, и ты скоро исчезнешь, — задумчиво говорит Донхёк и Тэн фыркает. Склоняет голову и хитро прищуривается.

— Может моя оболочка, но не личность. Я всегда буду жить внутри тебя. Знаешь, люди это называют внутренним голосом.

Донхёк делает мысленно пометку, что об этом нужно поговорить с Марком и ускоряет шаг. Ему отчего то хочется сорваться с места и бежать. Не убегать, а именно бежать, словно в поисках чего-то.

Он действительно не знает чего.

А может знает, но трусит признать.

Донхёк начинает бежать и Тэн следует за ним. Мимо них мелькают дома и стеклянные витрины, переулок за переулком. Этот город пустой, но не мёртвый. Уже нет. Донхёк жив и жив его город. Он почти слышит, как дышат стены вокруг него. Донхёк создал это место и он же может его уничтожить. Просто как знак своей силы. Победы.

Он может всё.

После очередного переулка они вдруг резко останавливаются. Донхёк стоит на краю обрыва и смотрит в пустоту. Пугает ли она его? Наверное, нет. Но тем не менее, бежать дальше некуда.

Это конец его света.

— Вернёмся? — спрашивает Тэн тяжело дыша, и Донхёк также жадно глотая воздух мотает головой.

— Хватит ли тебе смелости разрушить это место? — на лице Донхёка появляется широкая улыбка.

Уже хватило.

Они оборачиваются и видят, как падают все строения. Это были защитные стены его сознания, что в какой-то момент начали его убивать. Сейчас Донхёк наконец-то избавляется от их давления. Он больше не нуждается в их защите. Донхёк с восхищением наблюдает, как вздымаются столпы пыли. Всё ломается. Он всё ломает. Осознано и с полной готовностью. Уверенно.

Ему больше не нужен этот город, у него есть дом. Настоящий, не придуманный. И человек тоже есть. Не часть его сознания, реальная личность.

Он будет его защищать и любить, он будет его опорой. У него будет всё то, чего раньше не было.

Донхёку больше не нужно бежать и прятаться от реального мира, он нашёл там своё место.

Тэн отводит взгляд от руин города и смотрит Донхёку прямо в глаза. Что-то тревожное затягивается внизу живота.

— Что ж, думаю, мы с тобой больше не увидимся, — выдыхает мужчина. — Помни, кто ты, Донхёк. Не прячь свои шрамы, сделай это своим достоинством.

Донхёк кусает губу, протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к Тэну, но всё вокруг уже исчезает.

Он открывает глаза и видит, как серое небо за окном извещает о приходе утра. Рядом спит Марк, Донхёк даже не шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить его. Вчера Ли пришёл поздно с работы, поэтому, будить его в такую рань было бы преступлением.

Донхёк бесшумно вздыхает и впивается взглядом в потолок.

Свободен ли он теперь? Или просто одинок?

Нет, он не одинок. У него есть Марк.

Теперь он просто не будет сбегать от жизни.

Теперь он наконец-то сможет вздохнуть полной грудью.

Интересно, каково это не бояться засыпать?

Донхёк чувствует, как на лице появляется широкая улыбка.

…///…

— Я хочу, чтобы сегодня мы поработали с огнём, — говорит Марк так непринуждённо, будто сообщил прогноз погоды. Донхёк бледнеет. «Поработать с огнём» означало непосредственно контактировать с ним. Контактировать с его главным страхом.

Он может попытаться отказать, но Марк всегда выигрывает подобные споры. Он всегда подбирает правильные аргументы, оспорить которые парень просто не в силах. Так что Донхёк сглатывает и кивает. Всё будет хорошо, рядом будет Марк. Он защитит его.

Они привычно устраиваются на креслах и несколько минут молчат. Марк называет это «дать время, чтобы успокоиться», Донхёк — оттягиванием неизбежного.

— Для начала ты должен понять, что это действительно не опасно, — Марк достаёт из кармана зажигалку и Донхёк кусает губу. Он чувствует, как ладони начинают потеть. — Пока я рядом с тобой, ничего не случится.

Марк предлагает начать первым и зажигает огонь. Небольшие язычки пламени начинают весело танцевать, а Донхёк вжимается в спинку кресла, ожидая, что вот-вот его обдаст жаром. Но ничего подобного не происходит. Зажигалка всё ещё горит в руках Марка, но не приносит вреда ни ему, ни Донхёку. Это кажется почти странным. Все инстинкты Донхёка кричат об опасности. Они верят сорваться с места, бежать куда глаза глядят. Лишь бы подальше. Но ничего не происходит. Ничего, чего действительно стоит бояться.

— Вот видишь? — успокаивающе говорит Ли. — Я в полном порядке. Ты тоже будешь.

Донхёк впивается ногтями в обивку кресла, но не может отвести взгляд от пламени. Он вглядывается в каждую искру, в то, как меняется цвет огня. Рыжая смерть.

Донхёк так долго от неё убегает, но на самом ли деле она так страшна?

— Попробуй ты, — Марк не давит. Он мягок и осторожен. Словно Донхёк хрусталь. Это бы злило, не будь Донхёк так напряжён и сконцентрирован на небольшой зажигалке.

Марк подходит ближе, садится на корточки и смотрит прямо в испуганные глаза, осторожно поглаживая коленку.

— Я всегда рядом. Я помогу тебе, что бы ни случилось, — выдыхает он. Донхёк кивает. Мысленно проговаривает ранее сказанное и убеждает себя, что он сможет. Он же не слабак.

Парень вдыхает и протягивает руку. Марк кладёт на ладонь зажигалку. Донхёк долго её рассматривает. Слишком долго. Как будто там что-то действительно интересное, а не железный коробок.

Дальше тянуть нельзя.

Он сглатывает огромный ком в горле и почти дрожащими пальцами откидывает крышечку. Прокручивает неуверенно колёсико, словно в замедленной съёмке видит, как зарождается огонь. Ему тут же кажется, что он весь горит. Донхёк вскакивает и в панике бросает горящий предмет. Марк мгновенно прижимает его к себе, гладит по голове и шепчет успокаивающе:

— Всё хорошо, ты молодец, ты такой молодец.

Донхёк не плачет. Его немного потряхивает, но в целом он в порядке. Он чувствует себя загнанным зверем, но единственная реальная опасность — его страх.

Парень глубоко вдыхает и утыкается лбом в грудь Марка.

— Давай ещё раз, — хрипит Донхёк и Марк, кивнув, поднимает с пола зажигалку.

На этот раз Донхёк действует быстрее. И смелее. Он зажигает огонь и отводит руку подальше, кусая губы до крови, но не отпуская зажигалку. Марк сжимает его свободную ладонь и напряжённо наблюдает за всем происходящим. Он всё держит под контролем.

Так проходит несколько минут. Донхёку уже почти не страшно и паника почти исчезла. Он гасит огонь и медленно опускает руку. Ли внезапно чувствует себя абсолютно опустошённым. Страх забирает у него слишком многое.

Марк смотрит на него почти с восхищением. Он берёт в руки бледное лицо и прижимается губами ко лбу.

— Ты невероятен, — выдыхает Марк и Донхёк растерянно кивает. Наверное, это так. Нет, он действительно гордился собой. Он борется, наконец-то не отступает, не прячется. А открыто вступает в борьбу. Уже это достойно похвалы. После стольких лет он сдвинулся с мёртвой точки. Он движется к нормальной счастливой жизни.

Они идут готовить обед и всё время Донхёк молчит. Размышляет. Если он смог сделать такое с зажигалкой, какая реакция будет на большой огонь? Сможет ли он вести себя так же смело? При одной мысли об этом, внутри поднималась волна тревоги.

В такой же тишине они садятся есть. Слышно только скрип приборов о тарелку, а Донхёк всё думает, думает, думает.

На этот раз о Рейчел. Он вообще много о ней думал. Донхёку внезапно вспомнилось отверстие ровно по середине лба. Марку пришлось стрелять ради него. Убить знакомого человека.

Что-то не давало ему покоя. Тревожило, не отпускало, заставляло думать о том дне снова и снова.

Выстрел, мёртвая Рейчел у его ног.

Что же…

Перед глазами всё проигрывалась жуткая сцена, он рассматривал Рейчел раз за разом. Внезапная мысль зарождается в голове и Донхёк замирает, чтобы не потерять её.

Выстрел.

Точно в середину лба.

— Марк… — хмуро начинает Донхёк, — Ты тогда в Рейчел впервые в жизни стрелял?

Из-за продолжительного молчания ему приходится поднять голову. Марк молчит, напряжённо и тяжело.

— Марк, — его голос звучал слишком звонко в тишине кухни, — ты тогда впервые стрелял?

Донхёк уже знает ответ. Просто отказывается его принимать. Не в состоянии. Слишком много начинает не сходиться или наоборот сходиться. Слишком много рушится.

— Нет, — спокойно говорит наконец Ли. Донхёк застывает. За секунды в голове проносятся сотни мыслей, и ни одну он не успевает озвучить. Упорно хочет, но не успевает. Звонит дверной замок, настойчиво, панически тревожно. Такие звонки не приносят хороший новостей.

— Ты ждёшь гостей? — хрипло спрашивает Донхёк и Марк мотает головой, поднимаясь с места. Он идёт открывать дверь, Донхёк спешит за ним, хватая с тумбы пистолет. Так, на всякий случай.

На пороге стоял Дидрих. И раненый незнакомец. Донхёк замирает и, онемев, наблюдает, как Марк без лишних вопросов помогает затащить раненого в дом. Донхёк прячет пистолет за ремень джинсов и непонимающе провожает взглядом Ли. Тот укладывает раненого на диване и убегает, возвращаясь с аптечкой.

— Я вижу вы сблизились с нашей последней встречи, — устало улыбается Дидрих и вытирает пот с лица. Донхёк складывает руки на груди и недовольно спрашивает:

— Что здесь происходит? — Марк, склонившись над раненым, разрывает его рубашку и начинает обрабатывать рану. Он выглядел полностью сосредоточенным и спокойным.

— Поговорим позже, Донхёк, — выдыхает Ли. Это почти обижает, но Донхёк понимает: Марку действительно не до разговоров.

Кровь из раны впитывалась в светлую обивку дивана.

Минуты проходили в молчаливом напряжении, лишь изредка его нарушали стоны раненого. Донхёк был… в растерянности. Он ещё не до конца осознал всё происходящее, но факт останется фактом — ничего хорошего это всё не предвещает. В их доме преступник и раненый человек, а Марк выглядит таким спокойным, будто подобное происходит каждый день. Донхёк действительно боится, что да.

У Донхёка много вопросов и он непременно их задаст. Решив, что он лишь мешает Марку, парень вздыхает и кивает Дидриху на кухню. Лучше уж переждать там. Тот кивает и следует за Ли.

— Не хочешь мне объяснить, что происходит? — Донхёк старается, чтобы голос звучал ровно и непринуждённо, но открытая неприязнь сочилась из слов. А ещё злость и немного страха. Дидрих пожимает плечами.

— Это не моя задача, красотка, — Ли передёргивает от прозвища и он со злостью опускает чашку на стол. Мужчину агрессивный звук посуды не впечатляет. — Если Марк тебе ничего не рассказал, значит у него были причины.

Причины? Скрывать что-то настолько важное? Это похоже на недоверие. Донхёк Марку доверял, а тот, похоже, нет. Яд медленно растекается в груди, нашёптывая сомнения. Что, если он зря доверился Марку? Что, если вокруг них была лишь ложь. Думать об этом было действительно страшно. Донхёк не хотел, чтобы его сломали снова.

Когда Ли наконец появляется на кухне, Донхёку хочется его ударить. Вот так просто, залепить пощёчину, чтобы хоть как-то выместить неприятное чувство внутри. Может станет легче. Может перестанет болеть где-то в области сердца. Прямо там, где ещё виднелись следы от ножа.

— Давайте доедим, — сипло предлагает Марк и садится за стол. Донхёк сжимает кулаки, делает глубокий вдох и выдох, а после ставит третью тарелку на стол.

Скрип приборов уже раздражает, Донхёку хочется разрушить эту чёртову комнату. Он зол и расстроен, он требует ответов. Донхёк устал гадать, ему нужна правда.

— Он будет в порядке, — спокойно сообщает Марк, продолжая смотреть в тарелку. Донхёк не знает, для кого это было сказано. Может быть просто, чтобы как-то разрушить давящую тишину.

Дидрих кивает и вдруг становится серьёзным. Донхёк таким его ещё не видел, стоит ли бить тревогу?

— Прости. Ты знаешь, я бы не пришёл к тебе просто так. Я действительно не мог поступить иначе. Моего врача пристрелили несколько дней назад.

Донхёк вздрагивает. Бросает взгляд на Марка, но тот упорно избегал визуального контакта с ним. Словно его и не было. Он упрямо игнорирует Донхёка, как если бы он был проблемой. Навязчивой и неприятной. Отягощающей.

Это вдруг невероятно разозлило Донхёка и он, схватив стакан со стола, раздражённо бросает его в стенку. Громкий звук удара и осколки на полу, Марк дёргается и поднимает голову.

— Может поговорим уже? — цедит Донхёк и Дидрих вдруг весело ухмыляется, обращаясь к Марку:

— Все копы такие истерички, или ты выбрал себе особенный экспонат?

Донхёк сжимает челюсти и мгновенно достаёт пистолет из-за пояса, приставляя дуло к чужому виску.

— Закрой рот, — кажется, мужчину только забавляет подобная ситуация. Донхёк его категорически не понимает. Он ведь действительно способен выстрелить и тот это чувствует. И всё равно не убирает поганую улыбку с лица. Марк устало потирает переносицу.

— Прекратите пожалуйста. Дидрих, дай нам минуту.

Мужчина отодвигает тарелку, поднимается со стула и уходит с кухни. Донхёк сверлит Марка взглядом и тот вдруг выглядит таким измотанным, что злость немного утихает. Но потом Донхёк вспоминает, что Марк нагло врал ему всё это время, и обида снова сдавливает горло.

— Прости, что не сказал тебе раньше, — вздыхает Марк — Я… иногда помогаю людям, которым не должен помогать.

Как профессионально он выражается, психиатр хренов.

— Отбитым преступникам? — цедит Донхёк и Марк кивает.

— Если тебе угодно. Я не делаю это часто, только в каких-то экстренных случаях.

Донхёка выводит из себя его спокойность и организованность, потому сам он сейчас сплошной хаос.

Парень вскакивает на ноги и бьёт ладонью о стол.

— И ты ждёшь, что я буду прикрывать тебя? Врать на работе? — восклицает он.

— Да ничего я от тебя не жду! — кричит в ответ Марк. Донхёк упрямо игнорирует надломанные нотки. Отказывается замечать. Ему больно, а Марку не должно быть. Он не имеет права заявить, что ему больно. Потому что он, чёрт возьми, виноват в том, что сейчас происходит.

— Да тебя же тогда посадят! — ещё громче отвечает Донхёк и получается как-то отчаянно.

Он боится. Он очень сильно боится, что однажды ему дадут дело, в которое будет ввязан Марк и придётся выбирать сторону. Либо тоже становится преступником, либо посадить любимого человека за решётку. Донхёк так не хотел. Донхёк вообще хотел только тихой спокойной жизни. Счастливой. Всё налаживалось до этого дня. С появлением Дидриха их идеальный мирок разрушился, будто карточный домик от порыва ветра.

И снова тревога и опасность, по грёбанному кругу. Донхёк так невыносимо устал. Боятся, бороться. Делать вид, что он сильный.

Донхёк садится обратно на стул и закрывает лицо руками. Хотелось просто разрыдаться от бессилия. Он чувствует тёплую руку на своем плече.

— Всё будет хорошо, я лишь доктор. Я не делаю ничего плохого, только спасаю людей. Клянусь.

Донхёк так устал от лжи.

— Ты говорил, что не первый раз стрелял, — глухо говорит Донхёк. Марк медлит, прежде чем ответить.

— Меня учил Дидрих. Мы познакомились, когда я ещё учился в университете. Стали лучшими друзьями, а потом его ранили, и я узнал кто он, — Донхёк поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на лицо полное горечи. — Однажды оказавшись по ту сторону, ты больше не сможешь быть свободным от неё.

Донхёк уже не знал, что он чувствует. С одной стороны он понимает Марка. Понимает, почему так случилось, понимает, почему тот ничего не сказал. А с другой он чувствует себя преданным. Умом понимает, что не должен, а внутри всё ноет, словно его действительно ранили.

Донхёк чувствует, что ему нужно время. Он молча поднимается и уходит. Марк понимает его без слов. Марк даст ему то, что нужно. Время. Подумать, возможно поплакать. Принять. Понять.

Донхёк обязательно всё примет. Но сейчас он в праве злиться. В праве кричать. Он не будет, только если тихонько, в подушку. Потому что Донхёк работает с преступниками, борется против них. А сегодня оказалось, что его возлюбленный тоже такой. И это, если честно, немного больно.

Донхёк закрывает дверь спальни на замок, кладёт пистолет на прикроватную тумбу и натягивает одеяло под самый подбородок.

В ту секунду он немного жалел, что разрушил свой город. Разрушил Тэна.


	10. Chapter 10

Донхёк видит подъехавшую машину и молча садится на переднее сиденье. Марк бросает на него короткий взгляд, а потом всё внимание отдаёт дороге. Ссора отразилась на атмосфере между ними. Было и напряжение, и горечь, и обида. И Донхёк вроде понимает, что не должен был так остро реагировать. Просто он терпеть не может ложь. А Марк ему солгал. Он, конечно, простит, но не сразу. Не так быстро.

Они едут в полной тишине несколько минут и Донхёку даже кажется, что так пройдёт остаток пути (он не знал — хорошо это или плохо), но Марк осторожно, словно Донхёк бомба, которая может в любой момент взорваться, задаёт вопрос:

— Ты всё ещё злишься?

Донхёк поджимает губы. Молчит. Думает, стоит ли говорить правду. Думает, стоит ли делать больно. Вздыхает и переводит взгляд на Марка.

— Нет, — выдыхает он, — конечно нет. Как я могу злиться на тебя долго?

Он правда не злится уже. Но что-то внутри ещё неприятно саднило, хотя Донхёк так сильно хотел, чтобы перестало. Потому что умом он всё понимает. А сердце понимать просто отказывается.

Но улыбка, что появляется на любимом лице, широкая и счастливая, греет душу и приносит реальное облегчение.

Донхёк позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку в ответ. Немного усталую, немного вымученную. Он невероятно рад, что это напряжение можно отпустить и просто быть вместе, как раньше. Пусть не сразу, но вернуться в привычный темп жизни.

Парень кладёт ладонь Марку на бедро и у того дёргается уголок губ.

— Как на работе? — Донхёк мрачнеет.

— Как всегда. Много смерти и бумажек.

Марк кусает губу, сжимает руль. Возможно, хочет что-то сказать. Возможно, что-то о работе.

И всё же, помотав головой, молчит.

Они уже говорили об этом. Что у Донхёка работа опасная, что она плохо влияет на его ментальное состояние. Марк просил о невозможном. Марк просил бросить работу. Он уверял, что с деньгами проблем не будет, а Донхёк отвечал, что дело не в деньгах.

Марк говорит, что заботится, а Донхёк чувствует, что его посадят в клетку.

Он уже раз сто отвечал, что не уволится, а Марк всё продолжал говорить об этом.

Раньше спорить было сложно, но сейчас Марк не в том положении, чтобы требовать чего-то. Сам то с кем связался. На Донхёка накатывает новая волна злости и он делает глубокий вдох. Он просто должен отпустить всё это.

Они подъезжают к их дому и Донхёк слегка удивляется, как быстро он стал «их». Это греет душу и заставляет чувствовать себя немного лучше. Ему вообще-то не так просто привыкнуть к новому месту, не говоря уже о том, чтобы оно стало родным.

Но дом Марка ему действительно подходит. Как и сам Марк. Донхёк в глубине души надеется провести с этим человеком если не всю жизнь, то большую её часть точно. Просто основываясь на ощущениях, совершенно без логики. Он чувствует себя нужным и любимым, а что ещё нужно для счастья. Марк смотрит на него как на солнце, на звёзды или луну. Как на картину, вершину искусства. Донхёк себя так не чувствует, но понимание, что кто-то действительно так думает, делает его счастливым.

Марк целует его бережно и прикасается так же. Донхёк это ценит. Просто потому, что знает, что такое бывает не у всех и далеко не часто. Он сам умирал от одиночества ещё совсем недавно.

Он знает цену человеческому теплу.

— Я люблю тебя, — негромко выдыхает Донхёк. Марк бросает на него взгляд полный нежности и, возможно, удивления. Донхёк и сам понимал, как неожиданно прозвучали его слова после затяжной обиды.

— Я тебя тоже люблю.

Они подъезжают к дому и выходят из машины, Марк решительно идёт впереди, Донхёк немного устало плетётся сзади. Марк подходит к двери, по привычке хватается за ручку закрытой двери. Замирает. Дверь не заперта. Он абсолютно точно уверен, что запирал её. На понимание ситуации уходит меньше секунды, они переглядываются настороженными взглядами, Донхёк тянется за пистолетом. Не успевает. Дверь резко открывается и бьёт Марка в лицо, он, не сумев остаться на ногах, валится на Донхёка. Парень выхватывает оружие, целясь куда-то вперёд, но тень впереди резко выламывает ему запястье. Пистолет отлетает куда-то слишком далеко. Донхёк даже не успевает испугаться. Он вообще ничего не успевает. Донхёка хватают за волосы и заводят руки за спину, он наконец-то может ясно видеть происходящее. Марка ещё раз ударили и кровь полностью залила его лицо. Его потянули внутрь, следом и Донхёка. Их привязывают к стульям, за это время Донхёк успевает осмотреть гостиную. Человек пять в чёрных костюмах. Не слишком обнадёживает. Один из мужчин ухмыляется прямо Донхёку в лицо.

— Что здесь происходит? — хрипит Донхёк и мужчина в дорогом костюме, явно босс, вскидывает руку.

— Закрой рот, я не с тобой пришел разговаривать.

— Да ты что, — огрызается Донхёк и сплёвывает на пол. — А я так не считаю.

— Донхёк, — отрезает вдруг Марк, на удивление, спокойным, почти холодным тоном. — Прошу, помолчи немного.

Что-то в его голосе заставляет Донхёка проглотить все ругательства. Он сжимает челюсти и бессильно опускает голову. Внутри разрастается тревога.

— Тебе лучше прислушаться к нему, — самодовольно замечает мужчина в костюме. — Ещё одно слово и я отрежу тебе язык.

Донхёку очень хочется плюнуть ему в лицо только за то, каким тоном были сказаны слова. А ещё сломать руку за их значение.

Мужчина подходит к Марку, хватает за волосы и силой бьёт о стену. У того ни звука с уст, но внутри Донхёка что-то трескается.

— Где Дидрих?

Дидрих. Ну, конечно же, блять.

Донхёка злость берёт за то, что Марк такой слепой. Все проблемы от этого человека. Он, чёрт возьми, преступник. Они из-за него в опасности. Сейчас — вполне реальной.

Марк дышит немного тяжелее чем обычно, и облизывает губы.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Ли, и Донхёк видит, как дёргается у него кадык, когда он сглатывает кровь во рту. Мужчина недовольно морщится.

— Не знаешь, или не хочешь сказать? — Удар. Удар. Донхёк закрывает глаза и дёргает руками в надежде, что верёвки каким-то образом исчезнут. Они не.

Он не может слушать глухое рычание после звуков ударов, он не может смотреть на всю эту кровь. Он хочет просто исчезнуть.

— Я не знаю, не знаю! Он приходил ко мне, но не говорил, где его база сейчас, — хрипит Марк.

Он говорит правду, но кто ему поверит? Кто поверит, что приближённый к Дидриху человек не знает о его местонахождении.

Донхёку хочется кричать, а ещё, чтобы это было чёртовыми сном, потому что видеть, как Марку больно — это слишком. Это больше, чем он может вынести.

Удар, удар и ещё удар. Марк откидывает голову и мычит как раненый зверь.

Он же ничего не знает.

Хотя Донхёк уверен, что даже если бы знал — не сказал.

Потому что дружба, потому что он же правильный.

— Упёртый ты парниша, — вздыхает мужчина и вдруг поворачивается к Донхёку. — А что, если мы надавим на него?

У Марка глаза расширяются и Донхёк отчётливо видит там страх. Неконтролируемый, абсолютно разрушительный. Марк не боится умереть, но вот что Донхёку будет больно — да.

Донхёка бьют по лицу и он, резко втянув воздух, чувствует как пульсирует щека. Боль — это пустяки. Он сможет вытерпеть, чтобы не случилось дальше.

— Не знаю я! — отчаянно восклицает Марк и на его лице читается чистая паника. — Не говорил мне он!

Мужчина наклоняется к Донхёку.

— Вот видишь, не ценит он тебя, — парень скалится и резко бьёт его головой в лицо.

Мужчина, не сдерживая вой, хватается за нос, Донхёк зло дёргает руками, пытаясь освободиться. Он широко улыбается Марку и тот немного шокировано улыбается окровавленной улыбкой в ответ.

Если умирать, то вместе.

Если умирать, то борясь.

Резкий удар настолько сильный, что Донхёк падает на пол вместе во стулом и едва не теряет сознание. Мужчина что-то яростно выплёвывает ему в лицо, но гул не даёт разобрать ни слова. Перед глазами всё плывёт, до него доносятся обрывки разговоров. Много голоса Марка. Он пытается победить гостей, спасти их обоих. Выиграть хотя бы немного времени. Вот только зачем — непонятно.

Донхёк не верит в настолько большую удачу, Донхёк не верит, что и во второй раз его спасут из такой дерьмовой ситуации.

Донхёк знает, что никому даже в голову не придёт их искать.

В лучшем случае их трупы найдут здесь, в худшем…

В худшем у них будет ещё два дела «Пропали без вести».

Донхёку невероятно жаль их непрожитую счастливую жизнь.

Он ждёт пока голова немного прекратит пульсировать и начинает тереть верёвки о железный стул. На него никто не обращал внимания, все думали, что пареньку конец. Донхёк не привык так просто сдаваться.

Он будет делать хоть что-то, пока действительно способен на это.

Двигаться приходится быстрее, когда Донхёк из разговоров понимает, что Марк не смог договориться. Это, в общем то, неудивительно, но всё равно неприятно бьёт под дых. Скоро от них захотят избавиться.

— Так всё, я устал, — резко отрезает всё тот же голос. — Лей!

Донхёк замирает.

Лей?

Сначала Донхёк слышит звук выливания жидкости, сразу после — запах бензина. Он распахивает глаза и смотрит на Марка. Тот выглядит таким же напуганным.

Они сгорят. Живьём сгорят в этом доме. В их доме.

У Донхёка начинается паника.

Его обдают бензином и он попадает куда только можно, разъедая глаза. Донхёка начинает бить крупная дрожь.

Люди вокруг ещё немного переговариваются, бьют несколько раз Марка на последок и выходят все, кроме босса. Тот зажигает спичку и задумчиво смотрит на неё. Донхёк молится всем богам на свете, чтобы она угасла немедленно. Конечно же, она не.

— Лучше бы ты всё же сказал мне правду, амиго, — безразлично замечает он и выпускает из рук горящую спичку, исчезая в дверном проёме.

Донхёк видит огонь и подписывает себе смертный приговор. Огонь всё же настиг его. Как долго и упорно он пытался спрятаться, и как глупо он полагал, что у него получилось. Забавно, что костёр настиг его тогда, когда Донхёк был уверен, что ничего подобного ему уже не грозит. Когда он думал, что перестал бояться так сильно.

Не перестал.

Он чувствует, как ужас сковывает тело и мысли. Это полное оцепенение, что чувствует жертва перед концом. Донхёк — жертва своих же страхов. Он абсолютно перестал понимать ситуацию. Единственное, что он различает — крик Марка.

— Донхёк! — срывая горло кричит он. — Донхёк, не смей впадать в панику! Освобождайся и беги! Беги!

Даже сейчас он больше беспокоится о нём, чем о себе. Они должны быть счастливы. Вместе.

Донхёк делает глубокий вдох и пытается успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце.

Он должен перебороть страх. Он должен бороться.

— Соберись, тряпка! — мычит парень, зажмурив глаза. Если он сейчас не начнёт спасаться — они умрут вдвоём. Огонь всё приближался и дым душил сжимая горло. Донхёку хватает несколько сильных рывков, чтобы разорвать потёртые верёвки. Он резко вдыхает и закашливается, прикрывая рукавом лицо.

Донхёку страшно. Очень, очень, очень страшно. Так, как тогда, в детстве. Но ведь сейчас он не один.

Вокруг — огонь. Зажигалка это не страшно, горящий дом — да.

Донхёк вдруг вспоминает, что они облиты бензином и хватит чёртовой искры. Это, как ни странно, заставляет сорваться с места. Вместе с всепоглощающим ужасом внутри появляется адреналин, что помогает действовать. Он опускается перед Марком на колени и судорожно начинает развязывать верёвки. Ли почти без сознания от бесконечных травм и дыма, Донхёк просто в животной панике.

Что, если он не успеет?

На то, чтоб освободить Марка уходит больше пяти мучительно долгих минут. Как только верёвки падают на пол, Донхёк издаёт вздох облегчения и, подхватив Марка, собирается к выходу.

В это же мгновение потолок над входной дверью обрушивается и Донхёк в ужасе шарахается назад. Комната разгорается с новой силой, дверь полностью заблокирована. Теперь выхода нет.

Отравленный дымом и паникой мозг отчаянно придумывает выход. Донхёк видит окно. И видит вазу. Он оставляет Марка на нетвёрдых ногах и, схватив вазу, разбивает стекло. Парень чувствует жар спиной, но старается не думать об этом, лишь действовать быстрее. Донхёк убирает с оконной рамы самые большие осколки и хватает Марка за руку.

— Давай! — Донхёк помогает ему пролезть через окно, Марк падает на газон. Донхёк прыгает следом. Земля выбивает последний воздух из груди. Где-то далеко слышно сирены, Донхёк чувствует ночную прохладу и не может сдержать слёз облегчения.

Они живы.

Они выбрались.

Донхёк мысленно приказывает себе собраться и вытирает рукавом слёзы.

Он хватает Марка и оттаскивает подальше, чтобы больше ничего ему не угрожало.

Они сидят на земле, грязные и все в крови. Но, чёрт возьми, не мёртвые.

Донхёк сжимает руку Марка, целует красные следы от верёвок и шепчет словно в бреду:

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, теперь всё хорошо.

Марк кивает и мутным взглядом осмотрев его, слабо улыбается.

— Ты молодец. Ты смог. Я горжусь тобой.

Донхёку очень сильно хочется разрыдаться прямо там на холодном газоне, но он лишь прижимает Марка к себе и зарывается носом в его пропахшие кровью волосы.

— Я думаю, нам стоит переехать, — выдавливает Донхёк, сдерживая слёзы, и Марк хрипло смеётся, согласно кивая.

Они грязные и раненные, потные и все в крови.

Но они живы, и Донхёк уверен, что сделает всё, чтобы они были вместе до самой старости.

У них будет новый большой дом, сад с красивыми цветами и собака. У них будет маленькая дочка и Донхёк будет неумело заплетать ей косички, пока Марк будет готовить вкусный завтрак.

Они будут жить обычной жизнью.

Они будут нормальными.

Они будут счастливыми.

Они будут любить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот и все!   
> Спасибо всем, кто читал эту работу и поддерживал меня в процессе её написания!  
> Буду благодарна, если вы напишите пару слов о том, понравился ли вам этот фанфик. Это действительно важно!  
> Всех люблю💗💗💗


End file.
